


Pop!  Goes the Weasel

by Pr_Anx, thegoodgirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental and physical torture, Murderteeth, Psychoteeth, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Violence, character death (both major and minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr_Anx/pseuds/Pr_Anx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodgirl/pseuds/thegoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d tried to escape, all he knew was that he couldn’t bring himself to try again.  It wasn’t because he feared his captors –because he feared them as much as he feared those crying, dirty, and pitiful people locked away only one floor below him- it was because he was safe here, with Geoff and Jack and, on occasion, Ryan.</p><p>This is the twisted story of Gavin Free, kidnapped as a child and kept with three deranged psychos who call themselves 'The Gents'.  They're just one, big, happy family.</p><p>Until Michael comes along.</p><p>Chapter Fifteen:  Geovin Alternate Ending<br/>Chapter Sixteen: Geoff/Michael/Gavin Alternate Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was started around the middle of 2013, and I've never felt the need to finish it. Until now, of course, as everyone I've shown it to has yelled at me to finish it and post it.  
> Beta'd by Universe93/thegoodgirl and tinypeckers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, AO3 screwed up the chapter order. This's the real first chapter so sorry for the confusion~

Gavin couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d tried to escape, all he knew was that he couldn’t bring himself to try again. It wasn’t because he feared his captors –because he feared them as much as he feared those crying, dirty, and pitiful people locked away only one floor below him- it was because he was safe here, with Geoff and Jack and, on occasion, Ryan. 

Geoff was the one who protected him from Ryan when the half-mad elder became too obsessed with spilling blood. Jack was the one who stopped the pain when Gavin made a bold or stupid move. And Ryan, the blood-spoiled mad man with a pension for pulling the loudest screams from anyone he touched –Ryan was the one who protected him from those crazed few the gents brought in who thought the best thing to do was to fight for their lives.

“Hand me that retractor, Gav.” Geoff said above the high-pitched keening of the woman under his care. Her lips were stapled shut so as not to disturb the sleeping bodies chained to various hooks bolted in the floor. Gavin, perched on the large metal table on the other side of the room from Geoff, looked to his right to look through the medical instruments. Scalpels, multiple forceps used for everything from arteries to simply holding flesh for sutures, saws –anything you could think of, they had thrice over, polished to perfection. 

“Which one?” Gavin asked quietly, looking through the rows of different retractors.

“Uh, shit.” Geoff mumbled, looking up from the squirming woman’s open stomach. He let out a sigh before turning to Jack –who had been sitting by the door to keep an eye on Gavin so he wouldn’t get hurt by the tools he sat so lazily beside. “What do you-“ 

“Use the seven pronged Cerebellar retractor.” Ryan chuckled as he checked on the unconscious people around them. Gavin was already sliding off the table with the retractor in hand, bare feet tapping through small puddles of blood as he stepped over sleeping soon-to-be-patients.

“Gavin,” Jack started with a hint of annoyance, “Where are your shoes?” Geoff looked up again from the woman to stare behind him at his charge, chuckling at the rolled up jeans and shoeless state of the boy.

“Just let him go, Jack, you know how he is with shoes.” He stated before turning to shush the hysterical woman. “Don’t worry, my dear, that drip right there will keep you alive.” Geoff whispered lovingly, leading to another bout of thrashing and muffled screaming behind stapled and bleeding lips.

“She’s annoying, Geoff, shut her up or I will.” Ryan grumbled from the corner, earning a grunt of approval from Jack. Gavin placed the retractor in Geoff’s hand before making his way back to sit on the cold metal table again, tucking his legs under his chin and curling his toes around the edge.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon sweetie, you-“ Three loud beeps rang through the room, and all three elder men looked to their watches.

“Looks like it’s dinner time, gents.” Ryan spoke up first. Geoff sighed again, shoving the retractor into the woman’s mouth, ignoring her shrieks as he tore through the staples connecting her lips, and down into her throat –opening it wide until she choked on the combination of the blood pouring out of her torn lips and the blood cascading down her throat.

Gavin let out a short whine as Jack and Ryan left the room with Geoff trailing after them. Geoff stopped, looking back with a chuckle before holding out his hand as an invitation. Gavin perked up, running to Geoff and practically wrapping himself around the elder man.

“What’s for dinner, Geoff?” He asked excitedly as Geoff lead him down the same hallway that had once caused so much fright and pain for Gavin during the first few months. Geoff laughed, tugging his arm out of Gavin’s hold to wrap it around the younger’s waist.

“I dunno, buddy, whatever Jack feels like force-feeding us.” He said, planting a kiss on Gavin’s cheek, getting a squawk and a mock punch to the shoulder in response.

\-----

Gavin woke up to brown eyes behind slightly cracked glasses and buzzed black hair. He groaned, feeling the on-coming headache side effect of the chloroform. His leg was numb, but he already knew why. He had to act, though, that was part of the job –lead the unsuspecting to most certain doom.

“Hey, man, c’mon, gotta get up.” Brown eyes said –Gavin couldn’t, for the life of him, remember the man’s name. Gavin took a moment to look around in faux confusion –just like he’d practiced- turning it into fear a moment later. He jumped, sending a pain through his back as it hit the sharp edge of the busted pipe behind him. “Woah, woah, calm down,” Brown eyes said, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder to calm him.

“Wh-where-“ He started, mouth dry.

“Take it slow, Brit-boy. Just start with your name, we’ll move on from there.” 

“Gav…I’m Gavin.”

“Okay, Gavin,” Brown eyes said in a calming voice. “My name’s Ray. Don’t panic, okay? There’s a chain on your ankle and on mine. We’re in what looks like a bathroom right out of the fucking Saw movies.” Well, at least he got to the point. “I don’t know how we got here or when. You remember anything?”

Gavin closed his eyes with a groan, headache still getting to him as well as that fuzzy tingling in the back of his mind. He had to stick to the script. Tell this guy a sentence or two and the rest is lost –just like Geoff told him. “I remember….a door. A door and outside snow and ice, and running, and…and that’s it.” He said in a slow, panicked voice, the memories of the first time he woke up starting to burn in the back of his mind. 

“Snow? But it’s-“

“And I remember the tune –someone whistling Pop! Goes the weasel. That horrible song, it was stuck in my head for so long-“ The panic in his voice was becoming real, he couldn’t focus –mind going into a rush of memories and emotions. 

“The blood –so much blood, it was everywhere. I can still see them, Ray, I..” He didn’t know why he was suddenly unable to stop talking; only that everything pouring out of his mouth was scaring him more and more. He could suddenly remember that first escape and the rest of the memories were starting to clear. He looked up to Ray, heart beat growing quicker and harder.

“Gavin, calm down, breathe!” Ray shouted, grabbing the Brit’s shoulders and shaking him lightly. 

Suddenly, the lights popped off, a shout of panic from Ray and a shrill scream from Gavin following not a second later. Gavin could feel Ray being pulled off him, the dark haired man’s fingers grasping at his shirt while he screamed and cursed the unknown attacker behind him.

“Let me go, you fuck!” Ray screamed at the top of his lungs, barely heard over Gavin’s own screams of terror. “Gavin! Gavin, don’t worry; I’ll get you out of here! Don’t let them break you, I’ll come for-“ Ray was suddenly quiet, Gavin knew from the chloroform.

There were hands on his shoulders, his face, and his ankle –taking off the heavy chain. His screams broke, becoming loud sobs that sent tremors through him, his own hands grasping at whatever he could find.

“I told you he wasn’t ready!” Jack called from somewhere at Gavin’s feet. “He didn’t even last ten minutes in here alone.” 

“It’s his first time; we can play it off before we’re finished with our new friend.” Ryan butts in from somewhere across the room. Geoff doesn’t say anything, taking to running his hands through Gavin’s hair, trying his best to calm the boy down. “Give that boy something before I knock him out myself, Geoff.”

“Fuck you, I’m not giving him anything. Just get everything set up again, I’ll deal with Gavin.” Geoff all but screams at his partner, holding Gavin close. He’s being lifted gently and he can feel the hurried, jogging steps of Geoff taking him to the safety of the housing part of their concrete and steel home.

He can hear the calming words of Geoff above him as he’s slowly and carefully lowered onto his and Geoff’s shared bed, feels when Geoff crawls up behind him, wrapping his arms around the still-sobbing boy.

“It’s okay, Gavin. Those memories aren’t real anymore. That’s not who you are. Just take a deep breath and relax.” Gavin tried to follow the soft words, and soon was breathing normally again.

“You have to give it to him again, Geoff. You know you do –otherwise we’ll lose all progress we’ve made.” The words should’ve meant something to Gavin, but with Geoff’s lazy hand sliding up and down his back and shoulders kept that constant blur on his mind going as the elder two talked.

“I can’t do it, Jack, not again. First time I saw this kid on the street I just wanted to fucking protect him from everything. That first time was hell on me –especially when he tried to run. And you know Ryan, man, he’ll do everything in his power including hiding him as long as it means he gets to torture someone else. I can’t-“

“You’re getting soft, Geoff. Before you saw this kid, you would wear your blood proudly. You used to bring in five to six people a week, now you’re too busy to even lift your hand to two a month. He’s not a kid, Geoff –not yours at least- and you either need to end him or let us reprogram him again.” Ryan calmly said from the doorway.

“He’s right, Geoff. We know you love him, but if he has to be reprogrammed, then he has to be reprogrammed. What if I do it instead of Ryan? You know I’ll take care of him, you know you’ll still be the one to come in and save him. It’s not like-“

“You don’t fucking get it!” Geoff screamed, startling Jack and Ryan as well as knocking Gavin awake again. He turned back to Gavin, running a soothing hand through his hair with soothing words until the young Brit fell back into a fitful sleep. “You don’t get it.” He said again in a whisper, curling his arm back around Gavin protectively. 

Jack and Ryan shared a look.

\-----

“You mother fuckers!” Geoff shouted through the locked door separating him from Jack, Ryan and –most importantly- Gavin. They’d taken Gavin after Geoff had –stupidly- fallen asleep, they locked themselves in the spare holding room, and Geoff could hear everything. From Gavin’s screams for help, his cries for Geoff, his pleas and whimpers and squawks and everything in between. And it was killing Geoff.

“Geoff! Please, I’m sorry! Whatever I did –“ here Gavin paused with a scream that broke Geoff’s heart “I pro-promise, Geoff, I won’t do it again, I swear!” Geoff clenched his teeth and started banging on the door.

“You fuckers are dead when get to you! Let me in right now and I’ll spare your fucking livers for the pigs!” It was a lie. Geoff could never bring himself to kill his only partners and he knew it. But the threat made him feel useful –like he wasn’t just waiting on the other side of the door for Gavin’s unknown release date.

Another high-pitched keen before a scream of terror made Geoff’s gut twist. He heard Ryan laugh –his usual dark, foreboding laugh that meant death for anyone under his care- followed by Jack’s angry shouts and a clatter of metal and glass. Geoff stood pressed against the door, eyes shut tight as he tried to stop himself from panicking. Panic wouldn’t help Gavin –it would only hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken another three weeks. Three weeks of Geoff sitting stationary outside the metal door, waiting for Gavin’s release before suddenly Gavin’s angry scream cut through the metal door, along with a clatter and crash before the door was pulled open, and Geoff was painfully face to face with a very frightened, sweaty, screaming, and bloody Gavin.

The boy screamed in a mixture of pain and fear. Geoff watched him raise his arm, something small and silver in his fist but sat frozen in shock as Gavin swung his arm down into Geoff’s shoulder –effectively burying the scalpel in his shoulder.

Geoff flinched –it wasn’t the first time he’d been stabbed by a well-hidden or otherwise scalpel- but simply pulled Gavin’s hand off the knife, holding him close to bury his face in the matted hair at his crown. Gavin struggled, crying and punching with all he could.

“Gavin, baby boy, calm down.” Geoff whispered, ignoring the angry swings and near hits to his fresh wound. Ryan and Jack appeared at the doorway, both sporting a fair amount of blood on their clothing and skin, Geoff fixed them with a glare before pulling the still hysterical Gavin away.

\----

Gavin had a steady place behind Geoff since Jack and Ryan’s failed reprograming. He refused Jack and Ryan’s company –which secretly upset both of them because, no matter how pointless they thought him, Gavin was like their kid too. But it hurt Jack the most. 

When there were no patients in the tunnels, and Geoff was passed out after a particularly long trip into town for food and supplies, and while Ryan was busy cleaning the cells for their next guests –it was Gavin and Jack who sat side by side on the couch, either playing games or watching some dumb horror movie for the sake of what Gavin and Geoff called ‘training’.

But now Gavin refused to leave Geoff’s side. Geoff even permitted him to travel to town –which he had been horribly adamant about never happening before.

\---

The four of them lived a good distance from town –roughly an hour and a half away on a clear day- so the ride into town was one usually filled with silence and boredom for Geoff. But this time, he’d taken Gavin.

The Brit was continuously talking or laughing or squawking at some joke Geoff made at his expense. It was, by far, the best trip into town Geoff had taken in nearly ten years.

He was far from comfortable with it, but he wasn’t about to leave him alone with Jack and Ryan –especially Ryan- and he knew he’d have to keep a close eye on the teen.

Geoff pulled up to the curb, turning off the horribly clunky mini-van and turning to Gavin –who was eagerly bouncing in his seat. He was a bit too eager to be out in public for Geoff.

“Gav, I need you to listen to me, okay?” The older man asked, looking straight at Gavin. The boy nodded, grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

“Anything, Geoff.” Geoff smiled, reaching over to ruffle Gavin’s hair before setting a stern face.

“Stay by me at all times. I don’t mean like what we do at home, I mean when I go into a building, you have to be there too. There are people here that will hurt you or try to take you away –got it?” Gavin nods and Geoff can’t be sure he actually heard anything he said.

“Okay, I understand.”

“One more thing, and this is really, _really_ important.” This time, Gavin actually stopped his excited jitters to pay attention to his father figure. If Geoff was using that tone, Gavin knew to listen or there would be consequences. “While we are here, you are my son. That means, if anyone asks, I am your adoptive dad. Don’t tell anyone where we live –some already know, but those are very few and very privileged people- Don’t invite anyone up to the house without my permission, don’t say anything about-“

“I get it, daddy Geoff.” Gavin laughed. “Jack told me how to act in public.” Geoff gave him a look, a grim reminder of why you should never interrupt him. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…uh, I won’t-won’t do it again.” The nervousness in his voice and the sudden picking at his fingers was enough for Geoff to forgive.

“You know the rules, baby boy. Follow them and I may let you play with Ray again.”

\---

Their last stop was an old fruit stand. The lady there was lovely, giving Gavin a basket of fresh strawberries before sending him out to the front to get whatever other fruits he wanted. Geoff couldn’t help but smile at her mothering and Gavin’s obvious lack of grace as he tripped over air.

“This’s the first time I’ve seen you with anyone, Mr. Ramsey.” The woman said affectionately as she watched Gavin pick through fruit. “He a boyfriend or-“

“Oh, no, no!” Geoff chuckled. “It was getting pretty lonely up there at the house, so I decided to adopt that adorable Brit.” He said, jerking his thumb towards Gavin. "Finally convinced him to come with me this time. Kid's always busy with his hobbies so I figured he could use some sun."

Their conversation gradually switched to new shipments then dwindled off as soon as Gavin spotted a hotdog vendor, Geoff casting a quick goodbye as the teen pulled him away. Geoff spotted a familiar couple, who just stood staring at Geoff and Gavin until the gent flipped them off. Gavin was too interested in the different kinds of hotdog toppings to notice.

“We gotta get some of these for home!” Gavin moaned as he finished his second one. Geoff laughed, biting into his second.

“Yeah, right. You know how Jack and Ryan are about foods.” He mumbled back before getting up to order another hotdog for him and Gavin. But a movement behind Gavin caught his eye.

“Excuse me?” A woman asked in a hopeful tone. Geoff couldn’t see her clearly from where he was, but her voice sounded so familiar, but it could’ve just been the British accent.

“Uh..y-yes?” He heard Gavin ask in a slightly panicked voice.

“Is your name Gavin?” Gavin nodded, glancing over to Geoff –who simply glowered at the offending woman. “How old are you dear?” 

“Eighteen in three months.” Here, the woman gasped, motioning behind her towards her husband with a smile.

“It’s you. It’s you –my little Gavin!” She screams, wrapping her arms around Gavin’s shoulders to cry against him. Geoff growled. No one touched his boy.

“Excuse me, Ma’am, I would appreciate it if you left my son alone.” He grumbled in the most polite way he could. The woman looked up to him, though her husband ignored Geoff, instead keeping his attention on the younger Brit.

“Your…You!” She screeched. “You- you _kidnapped_ him! You’re the one who took him away from us!”

“Listen lady,” Geoff started, half furious that he’d managed to run into Gavin’s real family, half scared Gavin would remember and leave him. “I don’t know who you are, but accusing me of doing something I didn’t do –especially kidnapping of all things- is called defamation. Unless you want to take this up with that officer over there, I suggest you leave my son and I alone.” 

The woman took a step back towards her husband before turning back to Gavin.

“Don’t you remember us, Gavvy? We’re your mum and dad! This man is not your father!” She screamed at the poor boy. Gavin scooted as far away from her as he could on the bench, the level of her voice scaring him.

“N-no! I’m not your son.” Gavin stuttered as he stood up, ignoring the trash that fell from his lap. Geoff had seen and heard enough. There was no way he could allow Gavin to do what he always did when he was scared. Having the Brit cowering behind him and clutching at the older man would only raise suspicions.

Geoff flagged down the cop that had been staring at them since the woman started screaming. He calmly walked over; thumbs hooked in his belt and nodded towards Geoff.

“Anything the matter here, folks?” The officer asked in a thick southern drawl.

“Yes, officer. This woman-“

“Clark, he’s the one that took our Gavin!” The woman cut in with a screech. They knew each other, Geoff noted with great annoyance, this would be a bigger problem than he’d thought. The officer, Clark apparently, looked over to Geoff with a small smirk before turning back to the woman.

“Clair, you say that about every boy that even looks like yours.” He chuckled. “You have to stop yellin’ kidnapper at everyone you see, ‘cause one day someone’s gonna take big offense to that.” 

“Ask him –ask the boy how old he is! He’s the right age, his name is Gavin, he even looks the same –how can you say he isn’t our Gavin.” She screamed, attracting the attention of a small crowd. 

“Tell you what, Clair,” Officer Clark sighed. Geoff frowned, hoping this wasn’t going to lead to a search. “If it’ll help you feel better, how about we take these two in for questioning. We’ll find out the whole story and you can come to terms with this boy not being who you think he is. That okay with you, sir?” 

Geoff nodded, though deep down he just wanted to go home and work off his frustration at the thought of someone else being in a room with his Gavin.

“Sounds fair to me. Sound good to you, Gavin?” Gavin looked surprised at the question, but nodded, taking to Geoff’s side as the officer lead them to the station catty-corner to the park.

Once inside, the officer had Geoff and the couple sit in the main office, while he took Gavin into a nearby interrogation room. Geoff hid his nervousness by flipping open his phone. There was a line of messages from Jack about their tardiness, four messages from Ryan about how he was going to skin Gavin alive if Geoff didn’t respond, and how pissed off he was the two were going to miss dinner.

Geoff laughed, startling the couple across from him. He was almost done going through the missed messages when the screen closed to an incoming call. 

“Hey, Jack, I know we’re late for the party.” Geoff sighed as soon as he answered. At least Jack was worried –even if it was just directed towards Gavin’s well-being.

 _Where are you two? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!_ Jack yelled into his ear. Judging by the couple’s scowl, Geoff guessed they’d heard.

“We ran into some trouble in town,” He grumbled back. “We’ll be home as soon as we can.”

_Trouble? What kind of trouble? Let me speak to Gavin, Geoff. Now. Or I’ll have Ryan come down and get you._

“Talking to Gavin is a bit of an issue.”

 _Why’s that, Geoff?_ There was a dangerous undertone to Jack’s voice, reminding Geoff how much of a mother the other man could be.

“He’s uh…well, that’s kind of hard to explain, Jack.”

 _Geoff…_ Jack warned. 

“I have to go, Jack, I’ll text you the info.” He said quickly before hanging up. Nothing worse than Jack on a tangent.

The couple were staring at him, both sporting an angry glare. Geoff ignored them expertly. 

**G: Bitch of a day, Jack**

**J: Tell me what the fuck happened.**

**G: I don’t wanna tell you, you’ll flip**

**J: Tell me, Geoff. Give me something to calm the ‘mad king’ down before he decides to flay me.**

**G: Well….don’t blame me for this shit.**

**J: What shit?**

**G: Gav’s parents kind of…found us.**

Jack was quiet, and thankfully at that moment Gavin walked out of the room, the cop right behind him. Gavin looked tired, worn out by whatever they talked about, but at the questioning look Geoff gave him, he smiled.

“Mr. and Mrs. Free, come with me for a moment.” He motioned them forward, starting a whispered conversation with the Free’s while Gavin made his way quickly back to Geoff, who stood and pulled the lad into a tight hug.

“’Wanna go home, Geoff.” Gavin mumbled into Geoff’s shoulder.

“I know, buddy. Once these morons are told to fuck off, we can go home.”

“Jack and Ryan mad?”

“How did you know?”

“Saw you texting while that man was getting some papers.” Geoff chuckled, giving Gavin another hug.

“Ryan’s just not happy we missed dinner. I want you to tell me what happened in there on our way home, okay? I have to know.” He felt Gavin nod on his shoulder. 

At the sight of the couple walking back towards them, he released Gavin and shooed him off to wait for him in the car.

“You’re a sick man.” The woman’s husband growled out. “First you take our son and now you make him live in a home with your sick lifestyle. What more could you do to him.”

Geoff smiled, leaning over the small space between him and the couple until he was close enough to whisper and not be overheard. “I could kill him. Torture him, skin him alive and eat the meat right off his bones. I could saw off his limbs inch by inch, keeping him alive so he can watch and I can hear those wonderful screams of terror and pain. _That_ is what else I could do to him.” 

“You’re a monster!” Clair gasped, taking several steps back from the grinning, sleepy-eyed man.

“You think that’s bad? You haven’t even heard those whimpers and keening gasps that fall out of those fucking lips.” Geoff said, stepping closer and closer. “I have and oh _fuck_ do they make my dick hard. As soon as your Gavin –that’s right, he is _your_ Gavin- turns eighteen, you know what I’m going to do to him?” He could tell what they were thinking as the woman stared in horror and her husband glared in anger. 

“Just give him back, you sick fuck.” The man growled out, making Geoff laugh.

“We free to go, officer?” He called out to the cop, watching with wondrous satisfaction as the couple’s faces drop when the officer waved him off.

“Of course, Mr. Ramsey, sorry for all the trouble. You should bring your boy into town more often, he’s a sweet lad.” Geoff chuckled, pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading back to the waiting Gavin.

“Sure will, sir. And it was no trouble at all, really, just glad we got this all sorted out.” He called as he walked out. He could practically feel the stares of the couple behind him and could almost for certain know what they would do next. It didn’t matter, though, he had a plan for them.

No one would come between him and his Gavin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short -it's kinda gotta be if I want to keep this fic on track. Next chapter will be longer and posted a little later tonight, promise!~

As soon as Geoff shut the driver’s side door, Gavin grasped his hand, holding it in a nearly bone-crushing grip.

“I never want to come back, Geoff. This place is scary.” He whispered. Geoff ran his thumb along the white knuckles of Gavin’s hand.

“We have to come back, Gav. If people are going to think you’re my son, we have to. Not all the time, baby, just a couple more until we leave. But we’ll talk about this when we’re home, Gav. Tell me what you and the officer talked about.”

The knowledge that he would have to come back seemed to set Gavin on edge, but he let go of the elder’s hand so Geoff could drive.

“Uh, well, he asked me a bunch of questions and-“

“What questions, Gavin?” Geoff threatened, causing Gavin to flinch.

“He asked me where we live, when you adopted me, where the adoption took place, if you were treating me okay, where I went to school -stuff like that. Then he asked if I knew the Free’s.” He said nervously.

“What did you say?”

“I told him Chardi Road, up on the mountain, when I was eight, that I don’t remember and you don’t like talking about it because it was a terrible place. I told him that you were the best dad I could ask for and I asked him not to tell you that I admit you spoil me.” Geoff laughed, giving the boy a light shoulder pat before letting him continue. 

“I said that I didn’t go to school because you home-schooled me even though you sucked at math. And as for them, I’d never met them before, and I knew my real parent’s last name started with an M or an N. And-hey, Geoff?” 

“Yubba?” Geoff hummed, keeping his eyes steady on the winding road.

“There’s someone following us. I think it’s them.” He sounded scared and, looking over to him, Geoff realized just how scared his boy was. His knees were tucked up to his chest, hands nervously picking at his now-bare feet, lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes wide as he stared into the rear-view mirror at the approaching truck.

Geoff chuckled before letting out a breathy “Good, good” and turning back to the road ahead. Gavin gave him a curious glance before realizing that they’d gone down the long dirt road behind the house.

“Gavin, I want you to call Ryan, tell him we’ve got a few dickheads on our tail –to open the back garage.” Geoff said, handing the nervous teen his phone. 

“B-but I’m not allowed-“

“Gav, we know you’re not going to rat us out. We trust you, make the call, we only have a few minutes left.” Gavin nodded, going through the short list of contacts until Ryan’s town name –Frank- came up and he pressed the call button.

“You better be ready to explain yourself, Geoff. Jack told me you were at the station with your boy, now what the fuck is going on?” Geoff noticed Gavin’s nervousness transform into fright and reached over to give the poor boy’s leg a squeeze.

“It’s okay, Gav, it’s important, he’ll understand.” He whispered, hoping he gave the shivering boy a little hope.

“I-it’s Gavin, Ry.” Gavin said nervously, glancing at Geoff for a moment.

“ _What_? Where the fuck is Geoff and why do you have his phone?” Came Ryan’s angry shout.

“I’m right beside him, dickhead.” Geoff shouted right back, silencing Ryan’s soon-to-be rant.

“Geoff says to open up the back garage, we have people following us.” Gavin stuttered through the silence. 

“About time we got some new friends. Fine, but you’re both in deep.” The line cut and Gavin handed the phone back to Geoff.

“He…he wasn’t happy.”

“What gave you that impression?” Geoff laughed.

“He said we’re in deep.” Gavin replied as they entered a stone one-car garage. He looked behind them, not seeing the truck, but knowing it had turned down the dirt road behind them. Geoff turned off the car and turned to the teen with a smile.

“Ah well, long live another day of fun, eh?” The elder man shrugged before –to Gavin’s surprise- humming a very familiar tune as he got out of the car. Gavin followed him out and around, but he froze as soon as he heard the soft lapping of water. He turned to his left at the top of the steps that led inside.

A lake, large and shining in the light of the sunset –just like he dreamt about once- but less snow. It reminded him of something, but at the moment he couldn’t remember.

“Gav?” Geoff called from the open doorway, breaking the lad out of his thoughts.

“Sorry…’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fic isn't entirely finished, you guys have the chance to help me decide the ending. Who do you want to live or die? It's all up to you!~


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin was bait and Geoff had to deal with it. 

He was to sit by the door and cry to lure in the couple that had followed them home. Gavin didn’t mind, he was promised another try with Ray if their capture was successful, but –Ryan had warned him- if it failed and they escaped, Gavin would be considered obsolete. Geoff –again- objected until Gavin told him he was happy enough to be a part of the scheme and thought of it as more of a test than anything.

He would prove to his keepers that he wasn’t useless.

\---

He didn’t have to wait long before the sound of crunching branches signaled the arrival of the man and woman who had tried to take him from his home. He sat near the door against the wall, sniffling softly as he curled into himself. He knew where the cameras were, knew they could see and hear him in the control room at the end of the dark hall. He knew where to take the two and what to say and what to do if they did something stupid or tried to take him away.

The door opened slowly and Gavin heard hurried footsteps come up behind him. He looked up to the well-hidden camera above him, giving it a smile before turning to face the two behind him. The man was propping the door open and the woman –Clair, if he remembered right- was looking at him with a look of sadness.

“Oh, Gavin,” She started, kneeling next to Gavin and putting her arms around his shoulders. “What have they done to you, love?”

Gavin sniffled before throwing his arms around the woman. “I’m sorry, mum! He would’ve killed me if I said you were my parents. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He cried into her chest, hoping it was convincing enough.

“Clair, let’s get him and go. We’ll call the cops on the way back to town, they’ll get this man for everything he’s worth.” The man said from the doorway.

“No!” Gavin yelled in scripted fear. The couple looked at him oddly as he stood. “There’s a boy in one of the cells –he’s hurt really bad, his name’s Ray, we have to help him too!”

They looked to one another before the man nodded. “I’ll go with Gavin to get the boy. You wait here and keep a look out. If anything happens, you call and we’ll come running, okay?” Clair nodded and they shared a brief kiss before the man told Gavin to lead the way.

Gavin led the man through the dimly lit hall silently, a part of him knew this was wrong –that he shouldn’t be leading this man to his imminent demise. But the better part of him knew how good he had it here. 

Jack and Geoff had told him about these two –how they were going to try and take Gavin away from them, and how they’d tried so many times before. Even if he didn’t remember them at all. 

But it didn’t matter. Here, he had three watchers ready to kill or maim anyone who so much as glared at him. He was safe here, loved, and there was nothing or no one that could make him want to leave.

They stopped in front of a large metal door –two doors down from where Ray’s really was- and Gavin backed off to let the man pull it open. 

The inside of the room was painted with blood and bones, in the darkest corner Gavin knew there was a dead body –probably rotten by the stench.

“What kind of sick fuck would do this?” He heard the man whisper. Gavin smiled.

“We would.” He said, pulling the heavy door closed, effectively trapping the man in the gore-covered room to await the next step. 

Inside the room, the man was starting to panic. 

“Gavin! Gavin, whatever he’s done to you or is threatening to do to you, don’t listen to him. Let me out and we can get out of here with your mother! We can go home and be a family again.” He yelled through the thick metal. Gavin frowned, turning the handle to lock the door. 

He gave a thumbs up to the camera and stood waiting until the angry yelling in the room stopped as it was filled with sleeping gas.  
“One down.” Gavin whispered to himself.

“Good work, Gavin, part one is complete.” Ryan said behind him, voice muffled by his gas mask. “Put the woman in the room next to Ray –Jack’s already waiting there for her.”

“Yes, sir.” Gavin responded, watching Ryan unlock the door and pull it open. “R-Ryan?” Ryan turned towards the nervous boy.

“What is it?” He growled out –Gavin knew it was just because he was eager to tie up his new playthings, and took no offense to the rough tone.

“Is…Did I do okay?” At this, Ryan sighed before walking back to Gavin and giving his hair a playful ruffle.

“You did great kid, we’re very proud. Now go finish so we can play.” Gavin smiled wide, proud of himself for doing well in the eyes of his dangerous family member.

“Yes, sir!” He said excitedly before skipping off to fulfill the rest of his mission.

\---

“You did wonderful, Gavin.” Geoff said as they watched the room monitors together. “So wonderful.” Gavin smiled, snuggling closer to Geoff as the older man ran a hand through the teen’s hair.

“Geoff? Can I…can I play with Ray today?” He asked, hopeful. Geoff stopped his ministrations to look thoughtfully at the pacing couple in cell seven and eight. 

“Hell, why not. C’mon, let’s get him napping and you back in there. You sure you can handle it this time?” He said, standing and lifting Gavin up with him.

“I’m sure. I kinda…I think I know what to do now.” With that, Geoff led him back to Ray’s door, sending a text to Jack and Ryan about the plan as they went. They waited by the steel door for the sleeping gas to clear before entering.

Geoff chained his ankle as gently as he could, making sure it would pop off with the twist of the link if something were to happen. He wiped dirt along Gavin’s exposed skin, and blood into his clothing –tearing off pieces and strips and making holes as he went along. Finally, Gavin was ready to start. 

Geoff gave him a pat on the head before dimming the lights and closing the door. All Gavin had to do now was sleep until Ray woke up again.

\---

For the second time that month, Gavin woke to Ray’s close proximity. This time, though, Ray was hugging him tightly.

“Fuck, you’re awake. I thought they’d killed you, Gav! What’d they do to you?” He rambled immediately. 

“Hey, Ray, long time no see.” Gavin smiled, still dizzy from the short nap, looking over the man across from him -He was skinnier, paler. His glasses were gone –replaced by a long scar along the corner of his eye. “You look horrid, boy.”

“Yeah, you too, dickhead.” Ray responded, chuckling and sitting back on dirty floor. “Where have you been all month?”

“Month?” Gavin asked, rubbing the back of his head. He was absolutely sure Ryan had given him too many sleeping pills or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird endings are apparently what I'm good at~ Next chapter introduces Michael! Hurray~


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin knew nothing about the small town other than if he followed the main road –he stopped, looking around in confusion. He’d followed the main road, like he’d remembered, but it hadn’t gone where it was supposed to. He was lost. 

Geoff was going to kill him –especially after Gavin made such a big deal about being able to stand on his own after their fifth visit. That is, of course, if Gavin could find his way back.

“Hey, you alright?” Someone chuckled from behind him. Gavin whipped around, too worried about the time constraint to use his manners.

“I have to find Sandy’s Pizza Parlor before the hour’s up or Geoff will kill me!” He shouted at the curly-haired teen, who simply threw his hands up with a shocked expression.

“Calm down, there, shock and awe.” He responded almost instantly. Gavin clutched his instruction paper closer to his chest fearfully. The look on his face must’ve shown how desperate he was, because the boy was suddenly smiling gently and hooking an arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

“Look…uh, what’s your name kid?”

“G-Gavin –look, I’m not supposed to be with anyone else while I was away.” Gavin flinched at the frustrated look the boy was giving him. “Sorry, but it’s Ge- my dad’s orders.”

“Look, G-Gavin,” He snarked, “I’m one of those people who don’t give good directions. I could easily tell you how to get to _my_ place, but seeing as you’re on the verge of a panic attack, I’ll just skip that part for now. I can show you how to get there, though.” Gavin agreed –albeit unwillingly- and they took off in the opposite direction, the boy talking non-stop about his interests and hobbies. He stopped, however, when, on the topic of video games, Gavin expressed no knowledge of anything he was talking about.

“What’d’ya mean you’ve never played a video game?”

“I just don’t have any time to.”

“What’s that mean? Everybody’s got time for video games –even me, and I work two jobs and go to school. Speaking of which, why haven’t I seen you at school?” He rambled.

“Well, I have a lot of studies and chores. I help out my dad and uncles with their work. And I haven’t been to a real school since I was a tot, been home-schooled over half my life.” The boy paused at his words, letting out a quiet _“bummer”_ as they continued on.

Ten minutes later, and they were crossing the street to the pizza parlor, Gavin’s worries getting worse and worse, knowing Geoff wouldn’t approve of him talking to a stranger.

“Uh, well, there it is!” Gavin chuckled nervously, turning to face the boy so he wouldn’t go any further. He noticed the boy look behind him, and he turned, spotting a very pissed-off looking Geoff leaning against their van.

“That your dad? The beefy lookin’ son of a bitch with the tattoos?” He whispered.

“Yeah, that’s him. Uh, thanks for helpin’ me out, I’d better go.” Again, Gavin’s nervousness must have shown through, as not a second later, the boy was storming up to Gavin’s disgruntled guardian, and had started yelling out insults.

“Look, man, it’s not fucking cool that you’re kid’s so fucking scared of you, and I ain’t letting him leave here with you just so you can beat the shit out of him for getting lost or some shit!” He yelled in Geoff’s face. 

“Yeah? And who the fuck are you, pipsqueak?” Geoff sneered, pushing away from his perch on the hood to tower over the brunet. 

“I’m his fucking friend, that’s who, and I’m not gonna let him out of my sight until I got the cops after you!” 

“What, you gonna fight for him so he doesn’t get a few bumps and bruises?” The elder man retaliated.

“Yeah, I’ll fuckin’ fight for him –I ain’t scared of some dickhead that likes hurting their kid.” Suddenly, Geoff was laughing, the boy looking confused as he glanced back towards Gavin –who merely shrugged.

“I like you, kid, what’s your name?”

“Michael, why?”

“Well, Michael, I’d like to invite you over for dinner –maybe you could spice up a boring family meal. What’d’ya say?” Here, Michael paused, confused and slightly unsure about this man’s sanity.

“I think it’d be top.” Gavin squeaked, moving to stand beside Geoff with a smile. Michael thought for a moment before nodding slowly –it was a good way to see why the British boy was such a wreck before.

\---

Gavin was nervous. Well, nervous was a bit of an understatement for being in a car with a stranger and your blood-lusting adopted father, on your way to a secluded house where you know your two other family members will be less than pleased about having an uninvited guest. But we’ll go with nervous.

“Y’know,” Michael started as they neared the house, “I’ve seen this place, but I always thought it was abandoned. At least, that’s what everyone says.” 

Gavin heard Geoff chuckle and looked to Michael, wondering if he’d heard the dark undertone. The boy was too busy looking at the impressive house to notice anything else, it seemed.

“Yeah, well, we like it that way. Stops people from bugging us and snooping around where they’ll get hurt.” Geoff gave Gavin a look in the rear-view mirror –one Gavin knew all too well. _Always play with your food before you beat it_.

They pulled up the sloping driveway and parked, Geoff motioning for Gavin that it was okay to get out –just like he was taught. Nervously, Gavin climbed out, shutting the door quietly behind him. There may be a guest, but he was still under-thumb –and he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“You guys sure know how to live! Look at this place, it’s huge!”

“It’s big enough for us four and whatever guests we may have…lying around.” Under-thumb or not, Gavin was getting tired of the puns and really wanted to speak up against them.

“Where have you two been?” Jack called from the porch, startling Gavin, “It’s an hour past dinnertime and I swear if you did anything stupid, I will have Ryan flay your skin and –who’s that?” Geoff sent the bearded man a smile before pulling Michael around the side of the car.

“This is Michael Jones –a wonderful little townie that I invited over for dinner. Michael, this is Jack –our persistent and dangerous cook-slash-torture expert.”

Michael stared at Geoff for a moment before giving a small wave to Jack, whose frown had drawn quite dramatically. “Uh…nice to meet you?”

“Geoff’s being a drama-queen, kid, I don’t torture anyone.” Jack replied sardonically. Gavin nodded as Michael sent him a wary glance. It was true, Jack didn’t torture. He cleaned up _after_ the torture. He wasn’t fond of the smell.

“Your food should be considered torture, and we all know it.” Geoff jeered, already pulling Michael up the steps and through the front door. “Gav got lost, and Michael here helped him out. Favor for a favor, eh, Jack?”

Gavin paused at the bottom step to bite his lip and look fearfully up at Jack. There was that look. The look that screamed how absolutely fucked he was. 

“You’re lucky, Gavin, that we have a dinner guest today.” Jack threatened. He uncrossed his arms and motioned for the boy to follow him, to which Gavin complied.

\---

“And that’s when I decided to adopt him –of course, back then, he was cuter and not as grouchy.” Geoff finished his story with a laugh. Gavin tried to laugh with him – _keep up the family appearance, Gavin, don’t let this one know a thing_ – but his punishment was at the forefront of his mind.

Ryan had invented the punishment just for him -for whenever he wandered in the wrong place or if he left a room without asking. The punishment itself wasn’t noticeable unless he took off his shoes, which were lined in thumbtacks, but it hurt like hell. It only made matters worse when one of the gents asked him to get something and he had to walk like there was nothing wrong.

He accepted it, though. They were just worried about him. He didn’t know the area, no one knew him, and if he got lost, he would have no way home and no one to ask.

“Dude, this guy? Cute? I don’t see it.” Michael chuckled, sending a wink to Gavin. 

“Oh yeah, he may not look it now, but boy was he adorable.” Jack put in with a laugh. Gavin watched Ryan roll his eyes at the conversation –he was never one for discussing pointless things at the table. It was usually _who do we have on the roster today_ and _so that woman in cell three stopped crying, I think we should see what she left us to clean up_.

“You’re awfully quiet today, Gav, anything wrong?” Gavin looked up from his half-eaten meal, noticing the dark look Jack was sending him. It wasn’t because he was quiet, Gavin knew, it was because he was playing with food and Jack was a monster about eating everything he gave you.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. In my own little world I guess.” He knew he’d said the right thing when Geoff nodded to him, the serious look melting into a smile. 

“Oh yeah!” Michael spoke suddenly, causing Gavin to jump and jam his feet into the painful footwear. The boy stopped and looked at Gavin as he hissed in pain.

“Just…bumped my shin on the table, Michael.” Gavin defended with a watery smile. Michael shrugged and went back to what he was going to say.

“Uh, yeah –this meal is awesome! You cook way better than my dad–what’s your secret?” Jack smiled and opened his mouth to reply when Geoff cut in.

“Oh, just a little blood, sweat, and tears!” He joked, earning a groan from Ryan and a sigh from Jack. Even Gavin had to stifle a groan.

Cannibalism puns were nowhere near tasteful at the dinner table.

\---

After dinner, Geoff allowed Gavin out of his punishment –but only because there were no shoes allowed in the rest of the house thanks to Ryan’s obsessive cleaning nature- and both he and Ryan followed the two boys around as Gavin showed Michael the house.

“How can you guys afford all this stuff and not have a single gaming console?” Michael groused as they reached the lavish living room –that was hardly used, seeing as all their entertainment was stored in the cells.

“Well, uh, we make our own fun.” Gavin mumbled, looking nervously towards Ryan. “Usually with game shows or board games.”

“Aw, that’s boring! What about you, big guy? You don’t look like the board game-slash-game show type of guy.” Michael laughed. Ryan smirked.

“I find my fun where I can.”

“Yeah! He finds it where ever it’s… _lying_ around!” Again, Gavin had to restrain himself from groaning or rolling his eyes. Michael let out a weak chuckle.

“There some joke I’m missing?” He whispered to Gavin.

“Geoff’s sense of humor is dead on arrival.” Gavin replied unconsciously. He nearly choked as soon as he said it, turning to Geoff and Ryan, hoping not to see a look of disapproval. What he got was two boisterous laughs and a slap on the shoulder from Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Had a bit of life BS to handle and Oswain is out with his family for a few weeks, so no one was around to post this chapter. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up quicker though!
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone for the great response to this fic. I was really nervous about putting this fic up, but it seems it's been really well taken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This's gonna be the last chapter update for about a week, I'm way behind on this fic as it is and I'm starting to get ahead of myself and my betas.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your awesome response to this fic! The fact that people are still reading and giving it kudos is bewildering to me. Honestly never thought people would like PGTW this much <3

Michael left around seven –after they entertained him with a board game that none of them could remember owning- promising to come back to visit next time he was invited. He and Geoff exchanged numbers – _in case this idiot wants to call you to profess his love or something_ \- and Jack drove him home.

“I think I like him –he’s a cool kid.” Geoff said as he, Ryan and Gavin set up. 

“I would rather you call in advance. What if we had been working on someone?” Ryan groused as he flipped through their instruments. Gavin looked over to Geoff from his position on the metal gurney.

“We would’ve had an extra toy, that’s all.” Geoff frowned as he checked and cleaned, “He didn’t figure anything out anyway, so there’s no reason to worry.” 

“Gavin,” Ryan summoned, “Come here and help me –stupid bitch won’t stop squirming.” Gavin nodded and quietly made his way over to Ryan and the crying, squirming woman lying naked on the concrete slab. Suddenly, one of the soon-to-be victims grabbed him, pulling his foot out from under him, and causing him to crash heavily onto the floor.

He let out a loud yelp, calling for Geoff, ignoring the pain in his head in favor of trying to get the screaming person off him. There was an arm around his chest and a scalpel through the man’s arm suddenly –gaining a scream of anguish from the man and one of panic from Gavin.

“Get that fucker on the table, Ryan –fuck the woman, this one’s first.” Geoff yelled from behind Gavin, his voice cracking. Ryan shoved the paralyzed woman off the slab, hoisting the still screaming man into her place.

“We were going to take it easy on you –try out our new Thumbscrew and everything, but you had to be a dickhead and pull a stupid stunt.” Geoff smiled as he strapped the man down.

“No! Please! Just let me go –I won’t tell a soul! I’m sorry!” The man screamed. Geoff let out a loud laugh before patting the man’s head.

“We know you won’t tell anyone.” He said sweetly, “You know that boy right there?” The man nodded shakily, gaze locking with Gavin’s, “that’s my baby boy. And you know what you did to him?”

“S-s-cared…hi-“

“That’s right! You scared him. But not only that –you hurt him.” Geoff spoke, as if speaking to a naughty child, while pinching the man’s cheek. “So, our friend Ryan is going to have a little fun with you.”

“Lucky you, good sir –you’re the first person to try these out.” Ryan chuckled darkly, holding up a Heretic’s Fork and tongue tearer with a large, toothy smile. The man gave him a petrified look.

“I think we should start with the tearer, Ryan.” Geoff grinned as he led Gavin back to the metal table he’d been sitting on earlier, “Then prop him up in a chair and let him play with the fork.” Ryan nodded, placing the fork onto the instrument table and grabbing a large, round, tong-looking instrument.

“Now, open wide.” The man shook his head, fighting against the restraints. Ryan frowned, grabbing a scalpel and digging it into the man’s thigh, breaking a scream from him. “There’s a good boy.”

Ryan hooked the opener into the man’s cheeks, cranking it wide before setting the tearer in place.

“Don’t you worry, this will only hurt until…well, no –it’s going to hurt like a bitch. Best prepare yourself, bud.” He sneered as he started tightening the tearer. Gavin watched from his perch as the man started flailing his arms and legs. 

He felt bad for the poor sod –the injections he’d received making it so he couldn’t pass out, no matter how blindingly painful the torture was- but this was part of the game and he couldn’t bring himself to look away as Ryan slowly pulled out the man’s tongue.

\---

Over the next week, Michael visited every day –usually appearing at their door around noon and staying well past dinner. 

He’d bought them their own gaming console –something called an ex-box? Gavin wasn’t really sure he understood how there could be an ‘ex’ box, seeing as how boxes always were boxes- as well as a few games. Geoff was immediately hooked, along with Jack –but Ryan wanted no part of it, and usually left the room when they started playing.

Michael seemed to get along with the gents –even Ryan, who had barely looked at him the first couple of days, had started cracking jokes with him. But it was with Gavin where he was the most playful and energetic. Geoff cooed over them, calling them _lovebirds_ on more than one occasion.

“So, Geoff,” Michael said one day, “I was thinking, since I have a couple days off, if Gavin could come hang out –maybe stay the night or something?”

Geoff had given the curly-haired teen an odd look –as if he were considering it, but wasn’t quite sure of the boy’s intentions.

“It’s just to play some games, maybe watch a movie or two and pass out –scout’s honor.” Michael held up two fingers and smiled. Geoff shot Gavin a look and gestured to the kitchen.

Gavin followed him nervously as Jack and Michael resumed their game of Burnout.

“I want an honest answer, Gav. If I let you spend the night at Michael’s, you won’t do anything stupid, will you?” It was a clear threat if Gavin ever saw one.

“N-no, sir. I’ll behave and I won’t say anything stupid.” 

“Good.” Geoff ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, “Jack and Ryan won’t be happy with this, but this is a great chance for us to see if you’re ready to be trusted on your own. Don’t fuck it up, you hear me?” Gavin nodded quietly. He would make his guardians proud. “Let me hear you say it, Gav.”

“I promise I won’t do anything bad. I won’t mess it up, Geoff –I’ll make you guys proud.” A nod from Geoff, and they’re walking back into the living room where Jack was doing a great job of pissing Michael off.

“He can go, Michael. But I don’t want any bullshit. He stays one night, you bring him back before the next –got it?”

“Yes sir! I promise Cinderella will be back to work before her curfew.”

\---

They’d decided to walk to Michael’s, seeing as how Geoff was ‘busy’ with his work downstairs and Jack was busy preparing to go to town –and no one trusted Ryan to drive anyone anywhere.

It was a nice walk –the day was warm, but not unpleasantly so- and they had arrived at Michael’s after a laughing fit caused by Gavin not understanding what exactly a rubber duck was and how it could survive being made out of rubber.

Michael’s father greeted them at the door –a strong, well-built man that, if Gavin remembered correctly, worked for a roofing company. He shook Gavin’s hand and welcomed him before giving Michael a hug and walking to his truck. 

“Got the house all to ourselves, Gavvers!” Michael had boasted as he escorted Gavin into the house, “Time to find the booze!” Gavin sighed. He was excited to hang out with Michael, but he was also scared. He’d never been away from the gents this long.

But, Michael’s energy was contagious, and soon Gavin found himself making terrible puns and asking stupid questions just to hear Michael laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, I feel I must apologize for this chapter. It took all my willpower just to write out this smut. And, as horrible as it sounds, I actually researched proper ways of writing smut. Prolly didn't come out too well, but at least I tried.

Michael had, of course, been able to sniff out his father’s bottle of Vodka, placing it on the kitchen counter between them.

“Drink up, Gavvers,” He said with a smirk, “it’s all ours tonight.”

“Won’t your dad be mad we drunk all his alcohol?” Gavin couldn’t help but ask. He’d been nervous the second Michael’s father had left for work, and it wasn’t easy to shake off -seeing as he couldn’t even remember the last time he was out of the house without one of the gents.

“Gav, my dad bought this a month ago –I’m betting he’s forgotten all about it.” He reached up into the cubical above the refrigerator –though it took him to his tip-toes to actually reach what he was trying to get- pulling out two _Harley Davidson_ shot-glasses, placing one in front of Gavin –keeping the other in his hand and filling it up with the clear liquid before doing the same for Gavin.

“Uh, Michael…I don’t know if I should-“

“Don’t be scared, boy –Mogar’ll protect ya’!” He knocked back his shot-glass, grimacing at the shocking taste as he shot Gavin a look. “What? This your first time with booze?” He asked jokingly. Gavin blushed but took hold of the small glass and copied what he’d seen Michael do. 

God, if Geoff had seen him do that, he’d be dead in an instant.

“Holy shit –it _is_ , isn’t it!” Michael shouted gleefully. Gavin sent him a glare as he tried to keep himself from throwing up. “Burns like shit, doesn’t it? You’ll get used to it, Gavvers!”

Gavin’s mind was chanting _no more, no more, please –for the love of anything holy, no more!_ , but this was his first taste of freedom –even though he knew there was a chance either Ryan or Jack were sitting in a car somewhere outside, watching him in case he said or did something stupid. This was really not a good idea…

“So, now that you’ve had your first taste of paint-remover, let’s move on to some games! I’ll pick first since I doubt you have any taste.” Michael teased with a smile as he slapped Gavin’s back, “Fuckin’ lame ass dweeb.”

Gavin took no offense –he wasn’t even sure what a dweeb was anyway- and followed Michael into his bedroom.

Michael’s room was very odd to Gavin –who shared a room with Geoff or Jack, depending on who was home. Geoff’s room was warm and inviting, Jack’s homey and always smelled of honey –but Michael’s room was…well, Gavin could say he’d never seen so many pictures on a single wall, that it blotted out whatever color paint lay underneath. 

It was messy, covered in clothes, books, and game and movie cases. Gavin had to resist the urge to clean –the instinctual fear that Ryan would punish him for this mess making him shy away from entering the room. Michael started rummaging through some cases beside his television, but stopped when he noticed Gavin hadn’t followed him into his room.

“Well? Come in, idiot –nothing in here will bite you. Except for maybe Potato.” Michael said as he put the bottle and shot-glasses on the small table beside his bed.

“Uh...who…who’s Potato?” Gavin asked as he nervously looked around for any rogue potatoes wandering around.

“My pet hamster. He got out of his cage about a week ago and I haven’t been able to catch the fucker. He’s a biter, let me just tell you that. Watch your ankles.” Michael said, casting a look under his bed.

Gavin took a nervous step into the room before deciding it was better to be safe than sorry and bee-lined it for the bed. When dealing with rodents, take the high ground –as Jack always told him.

“Well, if he’s under the bed, your fat ass just squished him.” The curly-haired boy grumbled. He sighed at the look Gavin was giving him. “Okay, you’re not fat, but you definitely squished him if he was hiding on the bed.”

“Don’t be such a whiner, Michael,” Gavin stuck his tongue out at the boy before tucking his legs under his chin. “You warned me about this Potato creature and I’m avoiding it by staying safely on your bed.”

“ _Potato creature_? Dude – _hamster_. He’s a hamster.” Michael rolled his eyes, mumbling a quiet idiot before going back to his collection.

“Okay,” Gavin snarked back, “ _Ham_ creature.” Michael gave him another look of annoyance before pulling a game out of the pile.

“You’re fucking weird. Anyway, we’re gonna play some Minecraft. I’d ask you if you’ve ever heard of it, but I already know the answer.” He threw Gavin a controller, setting up the game before picking up his own and flopping down on the bed beside Gavin.

“Since you don’t know how to play, I get to be your teacher. That means, sit down, shut up and pay attention –got it?” Gavin nodded –he knew the rules.

\---

An hour later and Gavin had, single handedly, destroyed half the world –deemed _Michael and Gav’s Happy World_ \- and polished off well-over half the bottle of Vodka –Michael having claimed the other half after Gavin started to get a bit too grabby with the liquor.

“Look, Michael! I fin-finished the foundation for our lovely lit-little house!” Gavin slurred. 

“Seriously? That’s a fucking foundation? It’s just a bunch of fucking roses and-what the fuck is that? You didn’t even pick enough fucking roses to make the whole thing, you fucking moron!” Michael yelled. Gavin fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughter, squawking and squeaking like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Michael threw his controller down in frustration and turned, tackling Gavin, causing his squawking to grow louder and more frenzied as the boy tried to escape.

“You’re such a piece of shit, Gavin.” Michael screamed –though the laughing stopped it from becoming too threatening. 

Suddenly, Michael’s not screaming at him and Gavin’s no longer letting out chirruped cries of _Michael, it’s just a game Michael –ah, Michael!_

Michael’s lips are moving against his in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss that’s leaving Gavin with a foggier brain and breathless as he wraps his arms around the teen’s shoulders, pulling him closer like he’d seen in those cheesy romance movies Jack loved to watch.

Gavin couldn’t even focus –Geoff’s stern voice fading into unintelligible mumbles in the back of his mind. Something about _don’t fuck up, Gavin, I swear to god if you do something stupid I will let Jack do some mean shit to you_. The rest he couldn’t remember, but there’s was something against what he was doing right now.

Something about not forgetting what he was taught –but he couldn’t think clearly with the Vodka in him and Michael on him. 

There’s something poking into his thigh, but it’s not as interesting as how odd Michael’s lips feel –chapped and dry and coated in the burning after-taste of Vodka. 

There’s a hand –Michael’s hand- running down his chest, stomach, pelvis –down to the button of his jeans and the thought of _oh god, this is going too far –we have to stop!_ doesn’t stay past that hand slipping into his underwear and the too-hot fingers dragging down his dick.

He’s gasping, head jerking back as Michael fondles him roughly –but he’s used to rough. Rough is how Geoff plays, how Ryan teaches, how Jack fixes. Rough is all he’s known, but this is a good rough –this makes his head spin and his throat clench and his toes curl. He doesn’t know what Michael’s doing but he hopes to whatever god is listening, that he doesn’t stop.

“M-Michael…” The moan leaves him faster than he can stop it and it causes the boy on top of him to stroke faster and tease kisses along Gavin’s collarbone and jaw –Michael’s moving with him, back and forth on the bed, strangled curses flowing freely as he moved himself along Gavin’s leg.

“Gav…?” Michael’s half-groaning against his neck. Gavin can only reply with a cut-off moan. “I want to fuck you –god, you’re so fucking hot.” Gavin almost doesn’t hear it, his neck muffling half the words, but he nods anyway. As long as Michael keeps touching him like _that_ , he’ll do whatever Michael wants.

Michael’s pulling his hand out of Gavin’s pants suddenly, leaving Gavin a whining, blushing mess. He pulls off his shirt almost angrily before undoing his own pants and throwing them onto the floor. Gavin’s pants and shirt are next and he’s suddenly scared and nervous –this wasn’t part of any romance movie that he’d ever seen.

Pupils wide, face flushed, and breathing ragged, Michael mumbles a few more curses before pulling Gavin’s legs around his hips and kissing him again –just as rough and sloppy as the first one. 

“Just…fucking let me…” Michael stutters as he takes out his own dick, pulling Gavin’s hand to it. “Just do me like I did you, baby –fuck, yes, like that.” Gavin doesn’t even know what he’s doing, but even with the Vodka his mind is programmed for instructions and he does as he’s told.

Michael’s hands are planted beside his head as he leans over Gavin, eyes screwed shut as he bites his lip and Gavin can’t help but find it, what did Michael say? Hot? It had to be that because it was making him feel hotter.  
“Fuck, fuck –stop. I want to fuck you, Gavvers, not waste my time with a fucking hand-job.” Michael groaned. Gavin stopped immediately, leaning up to mimic what Michael had been doing to him earlier –leaving a trail of sloppy kisses and light bites along the skin of his neck and shoulders.

“Michael, _please_ …” He didn’t even know what he was begging for –but it felt right, especially after Michael gives him that look.

“Okay, fuck –hang on.” And Michael was gone from his eye-line, off the bed and rummaging around in a box under his bedside table. Another moment and he was back with something in his hand –something Gavin wasn’t going to bother worrying or thinking about unless it was something Michael was going to use to make him feel good. 

Michael pulled off Gavin’s boxers impatiently along with his own before coating two fingers with whatever was in the tube. Gavin could’ve sworn he’d seen that same bottle on Geoff’s nightstand –only, Geoff’s was crumbled like an over-used toothpaste tube.

“This is gonna hurt for a sec, okay, Gav? You have to relax or it will hurt like a bitch.” Gavin was about to ask what he meant, but it cut into a squeak as Michael’s cold middle finger started pushing slowly into him. “Relax, Gav –is this your first time?” 

Gavin nodded as he fisted the sheets under him. “Damn, I get stuck with the virgin. God damnit, Gavin, relax or I’ll get a damn frying pan to help you.”

Gavin tried his best to relax –taking deep breaths, closing his eyes, thinking of something other than the weird feeling in his backside. Suddenly there were two fingers and Gavin was hissing through clenched teeth –then there were three and it hurt so damn much.

“Fuck…I’m not going to last long with you squirming like that, baby. Get ready.” Gavin doesn’t know what he’s preparing for but the question doesn’t stay long in his mind as Michael’s dick replaced his fingers inside Gavin.

“Mic-Michael it hurts!” Gavin cries. Michael leans down and wraps his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, hoisting him off the bed slightly as he continues pushing in. 

“I know, baby, I know. I’ll try and make it feel good, okay?” Gavin doesn’t even nod –how the hell could this feel good? “Just focus on breathing and it’ll start feeling so fucking good, I promise.” Finally, Michael’s starting to thrust, buried as deep in Gavin’s ass as he dared until the boy was more comfortable.

It’s not feeling good –but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

“Fuck, Gav, how are you _this_ fucking tight?” Michael groans quietly. Gavin wants to shrug or ask what that means, but it all comes out in a jumble of squirms and moans as Michael pushes in deeper. 

Michael’s grunting and panting loudly, but Gavin can’t bring himself to be that loud –even though everything feels so fucking amazing and, yeah, he’s moaning like a whore, but-

Suddenly there’s spots floating in front of his eyes and he’s arching off the bed as he reaches up to dig his nails into Michael’s shoulders. Michael’s hissing, but his pace doesn’t falter –if anything, Gavin could swear he was going faster now.

“Harder, Michael! Please!” It comes out high-pitched and whiney, but it’s the best Gavin can manage.

“Fucking –I can’t, you’re too damn tight,” Michael grits out, “I’m gonna –so close…” And suddenly they’re kissing again, teeth mashing together and tongues dancing in each other’s mouths and –god, there’s some kind of pressure building in his abdomen and Gavin’s pretty sure those are stars.

One last thrust and Michael’s burying his face in Gavin’s neck with a painful bite and Gavin’s throwing his head back again, a stuttering gasp all he can manage. He can’t even think straight because suddenly the pressure’s gone, replaced by –fuck, it’s beyond words.

“Okay…fuck,” Michael pants quietly after a long moment, his face still tucked into Gavin’s neck, “I can’t move.”

“Is that…is that bad?” It’s a lot of effort to say it, but right now he’s too worried about Michael not being able to move.

“No –it’s fucking brilliant! Damn.” Michael’s pulling out of him to flop down on the bed beside Gavin –still panting harshly. Gavin looks over to him with a smile.

“That was top, Michael!”

“Fucking _top_? The hell’s that mean?” Gavin doesn’t respond with anything other than a wider grin as he scoots closer to Michael. Michael, in turn, puts an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and hugs him tight. “Hey, Gav?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not…Uh. I really like you.”

“I like you too, Michael.” Michael can tell the boy doesn’t understand –really, who is that stupid?

“I think we…Gavin, you wanna, I dunno –be my boyfriend or something?” Gavin knows what that means –every girl in those sappy movies explains how wonderful a boyfriend is and how fun they are.

“Yeah! I’d love that, Michael!”

“Good,” There’s a toothy smile from Michael as he stares dreamily at the ceiling, his hand sweeping, languid and feather light, over Gavin’s shoulder and arm, “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this may be the last chapter for a bit. Goin' in for dental surgery tomorrow, and it's gonna be a week or two before I'm gonna be completely pain-free. I dunno how it's gonna be, but all I can do is than you guys for your patience~


	8. Chapter 8

Michael’s snores are impressive as he sleeps. Gavin almost wishes he could follow the boy into blissful sleep, but his mind is too full of worries.

He’d broken so many rules in so short a time, and now that the alcohol was wearing off, he could finally see that.

Gavin gets up slowly, trying not to disturb Michael, and rummages through the clothes littering the floor until he finds his pants, redresses, then walks as quietly as he can into Michael’s living room.

The disposable phone is old and worn, the plastic warped in places and chipped away in others, but it felt heavy in his hands. It’s fully charged, but the screen’s black and the numbers unilluminated –Gavin’s sure it’s at least twenty years older than he is.

He calls Jack because, out of the three, he would be the most level headed, and Gavin’s not quite sure what he’s done but he knows it’s bad enough to warrant the _only in case of emergency_ warning Geoff had given him when he was handed the phone.

 **Hello?** Comes Jack’s sleepy voice.

“J-Jack, I don’t know what I’ve done.” Gavin croaks out in a whisper. Even to himself, he sounds like he’s about to cry. 

There’s a soft rustling on the other side of the phone before Jack speaks again, **Do I need to get Geoff? What’s wrong?** There’s a sort of panic in his words. Gavin doesn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know.”

 **Look, just tell me what happened, Gavin.**

So he does, and by the end of it, he’s sure he’s crying.

 **Gavin** , Jack sighs, **I’m not mad, and I’m not going to get the gents involved, so please stop crying okay?** Gavin nods to himself. **I know you’re confused, but you’re fine. I’m coming to pick you up now, leave a note for Michael.**

“What do I say?”

**Tell him we needed you at home, some sort of emergency, and we picked you up. I’ll be there as soon as I can.**

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

**I know.**

\---

An hour later, Gavin sees headlights through the blinds of the window and knew it was Jack. He’d already left a note for Michael, telling him exactly what Jack told him to –he felt bad about lying, but he just couldn’t leave without a word. Not after what they’d…done.

He shakily stood up from the couch and made his way to the front door, carefully navigating the strange house by memory alone. As soon as he was outside, he ran for Jack’s car.

“Are you okay, Gav?” Jack asked as soon as Gavin buckled in.

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s start with how you’re feeling and go from there, then.” Jack smiled, backing out of the driveway, heading for home.

“I feel…guilty, I guess. Like, I did something wrong, but…”

“You don’t know what you did?” Gavin nodded, pulling at a loose thread on the seatbelt. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Gavin. You just…followed your instincts and did something you’d never done. It’s called first time jitters.”

Gavin let out a small _oh_. 

“Don’t worry about Geoff and Ryan, I told them Michael called me and said you weren’t feeling too well. Geoff’s a little upset –not at you! Don’t worry. He’s mad Michael may have given you something to make you sick.”

\---

“What the fuck did I _specifically_ tell you not to do?” Geoff yelled, pacing a moat into the carpeted floor of their living room. Gavin dug his back into the cushions behind him, instinctively trying to back away from his angry guardian.

Ryan stood at the doorway, arms crossed, intense look of anger and concentration stamped on his face as he watched Geoff pace.

Gavin almost immediately wished Jack were here, but the man had gone back to bed as soon as they got back, leaving Gavin to find his way blindly to Geoff’s room. 

He’d woken up two hours later to Jack and Geoff yelling, and then again when Geoff pulled him bodily out of the bedroom.

“Answer me, Gavin,” Geoff snarled, “what did I tell you not to do?”

“S-something stupid, Geoff.” Gavin returned timidly.

“Exactly! And what the fuck did you do?”

“Some-“

“Something _god damned_ stupid.” Geoff yelled, face turning a shocking shade of red. “I can’t believe you. The _one_ time we expect you to-“ He stopped suddenly, and turned to Ryan. “I think this calls for some punishment, don’t you?”

Ryan let out a hardy laugh, “Thought we’d never get to this point. You sure Jack shouldn’t be up?”

“Let him sleep.” Geoff grinned. Gavin shivered violently. “Gavin will help us today.”

\---

The confusion on Ray’s face stirred something in Gavin. Anger or fear or something akin to a mix of the two setting him on edge as he and the two gents entered the room.

Gavin took comfort in the fact the boy looked no worse than he had last time he’d been in the room, but it was overshadowed a moment later when he realized this was his punishment. They were going to make him do something to this boy and he wasn’t allowed to escape it.

“G-Geoff?” Gavin stuttered, looking towards his tattooed guardian. The man wasn’t looking at him, though. Instead, his gaze was fixated on the boy chained to the floor.

“Gavin,” Ray squeaked out fearfully, “what’s going on?”

Never once had Gavin seen someone so _utterly_ afraid of his guardians. Or afraid of him.

“Why don’t you tell him, Gav?” Ryan’s voice was dangerously low as he sorted through their collection of pristine instruments. 

Gavin wanted to comply, he had to –the underlying command in Ryan’s voice breaking into the teen’s sense of loyalty. But what was he supposed to say?

_Sorry Ray, the guys that kidnapped and tortured you are my guardians and I screwed up so now they’re going to…?_

_It was all a lie, I’m not really a captive –I’ve actually been training to help with their games?_

Geoff walked over to him, leaning towards him, “Repeat after me,” he whispered into Gavin’s ear.

_My name is Gavin Ramsey._

“My name is…is Gavin Ramsey.” 

_I did something really, really stupid._

“I did s-something really, really stupid.”

_And for my punishment, I am going to torture you._

“And for my punishment –please Geoff…” He sobbed. Geoff only repeated what he’d said, squeezing Gavin’s shoulder tightly. “And f-for my punishment, I am going to…to”

“Say it, baby.”

“I’m going to torture you.”

_I am going to maim you._

“I…I am going to maim you.”

_I am going to make you unrecognizable._

“I am –Geoff no, please, I can’t!” Ryan looked over to him, then, a dark, menacing look in his eyes, and smiled wide.

“Can’t or _won’t_ , Gavin?” He said, the words sending shivers down Gavin’s spine.

“I-I am going to make you u-unrecognizable.” Gavin just wanted to run, to disappear and never return –though even as the thoughts crossed his mind he felt a pang of pain run through his chest. He didn’t know what scared him more then –torturing Ray or running.

The gents had left the door open, giving their ward a clear path to escape –but who knows what would happen if he did. 

Would they come after him and kill both he and Ray? No, Geoff wouldn’t let his boy die. Him running would only be cause for more punishment.

Would they let him go? Even if they did, he would always come back, they all knew that.

Did they know he would come right back to them as soon as he got scared? He didn’t know the outside world –didn’t know anything further than the front door without Geoff or Jack or Ryan.

_And then…_

“A-and then…” Gavin choked out, watching as Ray’s tears traced down his face, leaving grey lines down the dirt on his cheeks.

His heart dropped, waiting for the words he had to repeat.

He knew what was coming next –knew what his guardians had in store for the poor boy- but, as a part of him reveled in the fear on the boy’s face, did he really have a choice?

_I’m going to kill you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now we're getting towards the end of this fic! Only about four or five chapters left, m'dears, and now it's time for another choice.  
> END PAIRINGS:  
> Geoff/Gavin  
> Michael/Gavin  
> Geoff/Michael/Gavin
> 
> Choose wisely -it will decide who all ultimately dies~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! From my computer acting up, to power outages, to absolute writer's block, I barely squeezed out this chapter. Also didn't help that I may have written and rewritten this chapter at least four times.

The words sent a chill down his spine.

“I-I’m going to kill you.” He repeated after a rough prompting from Geoff.

He should be used to it, having to take a life, even if it was only assistance on his part, but no matter how much _training_ he got, he never found enjoyment from it. Not like the gents did.

“Just a moment.” Ryan mumbled from the other side of the room. He unhooked the end of Ray’s chain from the floor –for a second, Gavin thought Ray might run, but realized even if he did, they’d kept him malnourished enough that he wouldn’t get far at all- and clamped it to Gavin’s ankle, securing it tightly. 

It was tight, not like when he was just _playing_ victim with Ray before. 

The pressure of the thick metal on his ankle was jarring, and the full brute of what was happening hit him harder than ever.

This wasn’t a drill, this wasn’t training, and this wasn’t a test.

“Do you really think that’s necessary?” Geoff groused. Ryan only shrugged and tested the lock.

Ray stared at the chain connecting them for a moment before lunging forward and yanking on it roughly, pulling Gavin’s leg out from under him and crashing him to the ground. It earned him a hard punch across the face from Ryan. 

Ray looked up to Gavin again, bruise already forming on his pale, grime stained cheek. He was grinning. 

\---

Michael woke up smiling, despite the fact he felt drained and tired. It had been a great night, he decided, and he couldn’t wait to do it again toda-

He rolled over, excited to see the sleeping or drowsy face of his new boyfriend, but, instead of Gavin, there was a piece of paper.

_Michael,_

_Sorry I’m gone, Geoff got hurt so Jack picked me up._

At the very bottom of the paper, Gavin had signed his name next to a big heart. Michael’s smile came back full force. 

“At least that dickhead didn’t just up and leave.” He grumbled. Michael rolled over, intent on getting a little more sleep before he left to visit Gavin’s house.

Hopefully, everything was okay.

\---

Michael never knocked when he visited, and he wasn’t about to start now –especially since Jack and Ryan’s cars were parked out front. Oddly enough though, Geoff’s old, beat up van was parked in the driveway as well.

The house was spotless as always, but quiet –the usual sounds of Geoff and jack yelling about one of the many video games they now owned that usually filled the silence of the huge home was absent.

It was so quiet, he nearly missed a strange yowling echoing from somewhere in the house. 

The noise got louder the closer he got to what he could only guess was their basement door –as he’d seen every other room in the house thanks to Gavin’s innate skill in tour over-kill. 

Thinking back on the stories, the house was supposed to have been built on top of an old bomb shelter –it was also supposed to be haunted, but no one believed those stories for too long, especially after the Ramsey household moved in.

Maybe it was a cat? Despite the fact he’d never seen a single animal in their house –aside from the errant squirrel that made its way in- it didn’t entirely sound like any animal he knew of.

“Oh! Hey there, Michael.” Michael spun around, heart beating heavily in his chest.

“Jesus, Jack,” He replied breathlessly, “you scared the absolute shit outta me. Warn a guy next time!”

Jack laughed, “Sorry, didn’t think I was being sneaky.” 

“So, where’s everyone else?” Michael asked nervously. He couldn’t quite place it, but something wasn’t right in the house –and being alone with Jack, someone who made him slightly uncomfortable in the first place, wasn’t really helping the atmosphere.

The weird yowling had stopped though, and he guessed whatever it was had gone to sleep or had given up.

“Ryan’s out of town and the other two are at the doctor’s.” Michael nodded, mind still on the door just out of his grasp. “So why the visit?”

“I saw the note Gavin left me and figured I’d come by to see what’s up.” Michael explained absently, hoping it would break the weird tension. Jack hummed and moved into the kitchen, Michael following him silently wondering why Jack seemed so off.

“It’s nothing too serious, really. Geoff was working on fixing some pipes in the basement and next thing we know, he’s on the floor. Ryan took him to the hospital and that’s when I called Gav and, well, you know the rest.” Jack said as he dug out a box of cereal.

“Oh, well, I'm not doing anything today. Mind if I just-“ Michael was cut off suddenly by the phone ringing loudly from the other room.

\---

“Geoff,” Ryan called over Ray’s terrified cries, “Jack’s sent us a warning.” He pointed towards the door, to the dim yellow light flashing above it, signaling to the two that there was a guest in the house.

“Looks like it’s break time.” Geoff sighed. He wiped off his bloody hands on his equally bloody shirt and turned to leave. “Keep an eye on the boy, Gavvers.” He winked to Gavin, still chained to the boy on their table.

“Hang on, Geoff. Maybe we should call first. Last thing we need is to fuck up whatever lie Jack told our guest.” Ryan warned. Geoff nodded, pulled out his phone, and dialed, waiting to hear the muffled ringing of the house phone.

**Hey, what’s going on?**

“Hey, Geoff. How’s the hospital treating you?”

**You told him I was at the hospital?**

“Sounds like fun, dude.”

**You’re a dick, Jack.**

“Eh, I miss Gavin more. Oh, Michael’s here, you wanna say hi?”

**Shit, did he hear anything?**

“Nah, nothin’ been going on aside from that.”

**Fucking hell, Jack, get him out of here, we’ve got shit to do.**

“Ah, that’s okay, we’ll let you get back to-“ A high-pitched scream interrupted him –and one look to Michael confirmed he’d heard it as well. “The hell was that, Geoff?”

**Stupid dickhead, no one’s coming for you so shut the fuck up. Look, just do what you can to get him out of the house, Jack. We can’t have a guest poking around where they aren’t supposed to be.**

“Damn, alright then. Good luck getting out alive I suppose.”

**No, don’t kill the brat, Gavin’s too attached.**

“Okay, Geoff. Keep me up to date.” Jack hung up the phone and turned to Michael. “Apparently, his roommate is a damn psycho –been yelling at the doctors all day.” Michael didn’t look entirely convinced. The scream he’d heard was too…what? Scared? Pained?

He wasn’t going to believe it was just some angry patient at a hospital. Michael’s instincts told him to snoop around and get to the bottom of what was really going on, but the look on Jack’s face told him he wouldn’t have the chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an end note, the pairing votes are in! These were taken from both tumblr and AO3 votes:
> 
> Geoff/Michael/Gavin : 11  
> Geoff/Gavin : 10  
> Michael/Gavin : 11
> 
> So, basically, a tie between G/M/G and M/G. And, after much thought -and since G/G was only one vote away from tying all three-, I'm going to make alternate endings for each pairing. Because of that, I may shorten the remaining chapters -so instead of four more chapters left, there might only be 2 or 3 left not counting the alternate endings.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the great comments and for making this fic glorious!


	10. Chapter 10

From the moment he was –politely- shown the door, Michael knew something was going on. 

Jack, no matter how weird and uncomfortable it was to be around him, had never acted so happy to have Michael leave. He tried to chalk it up as Jack being worried about the other three –the man was a huge mother-hen and having everyone out of the house at once was probably driving him insane.

The nagging feeling came back full force as he got into his car. He looked towards the house, barely surprised when Jack’s face was looming in the window, staring straight at him. 

Michael pretended not to notice, already unnerved at Jack’s hasty need for Michael to be out of the house, and started the trip home.

\---

As soon as Michael got home, he ran for his room, intent on quelling some bit of his nervous suspicion.

The weird yowling sound from the basement, the odd behavior from Jack –it was all a bit strange. Now that Michael really thinking about it, Gavin seemed extremely nervous about pissing off his guardians or saying the wrong thing.

Kids his age with dads like Geoff were laid back and bratty and cursed like a sailor –they took after their dads, Michael knew, because his dad was like Geoff. 

Well, he didn’t have the rockin’ tattoos Geoff had, but their personalities were nearly spot-on to each other.

But, aside from the weird family dynamics the four had, there was something ultimately…wrong about how they worked. Maybe _wrong_ wasn’t the right word, but it was as close as Michael could get.

Ryan stared all the time, like he was trying to dress Michael down –almost like a pervert would stare at a nice ass in a bar.

Jack was cheery, which should’ve been nice, but it was oddly disconcerting. He acted like a man proudly hiding some big secret.

Geoff was Geoff, there was no way to describe him adequately, other than a man who had one too many cannibal jokes up his sleeve.

And Gavin…just thinking about the boy had Michael’s heart fluttering and a surprising rush of affection. He was easy to fluster, easy to make laugh, and always so damn eager to please.

If it weren’t for Gavin, Michael would’ve just left well enough alone. But he…well, love was a bit strong of a word to use. Adored? 

Whatever it was, it went beyond just infatuation Michael knew.

He booted up his laptop, intent on finding something –anything- about the gents and their strange ways.

But, in all honesty, he really didn’t know what to search.

_My neighbors act weird, I think they may be up to something?_

_My neighbors always tell really bad cannibal jokes, should I be worried?_

That’s the kind of shit that got you locked up in the looney bin.

Michael shrugged. All he had were their names, which wouldn’t get him anywhere he wanted –but he had to start somewhere.

\---

A few hours of searching, and he’d barely found anything other than an old news article. It seemed whoever these guys were, they were either really good at hiding or had some good contacts to keep them under the radar.  


The article was written seven years ago and was only featured in small print in a Sardis, Georgia newspaper.

 _Geoff [Redacted] and his two accomplices, Jack [Redacted] and James [Redacted] were last seen in Austin, Texas, fleeing the scene of their crime._

_The three are wanted for multiple accounts of manslaughter, kidnapping, torture, and theft._

“It couldn’t be,” Michael mumbled to himself, “it’s fucking impossible.” 

Kidnappers don’t just move in randomly and start a quiet life on top of a hill. They cause an epidemic of kidnappings and missing person’s files. And even if these guys were the same people as Geoff’s family, why would Michael be allowed in?  


But the names Geoff and Jack were there, and if that was a coincidence it was a pretty damn big one.

Michael grew more frustrated as, at the bottom of the page, it explained _all last names have been removed for the protection of the public_. How was anyone supposed to be protected if they didn’t know the names of the people they should absolutely _fear_?

He turned away from his laptop as his door opened. His father stepped in with a grim expression and Michael feared the worst.

“Hey, bud,” His dad mumbled, “I have some bad news.” 

“W-what is it? Did something happen?”

“You remember the Free’s? Clair and Ron?” Michael nodded. “They were found in their house last night.”

Michael remembered the story on the news –the Free’s missing, their truck gone from their driveway and no contact from them in days. People feared the worst, and apparently their fears were justified.

“How? Do they know?”

“No one saw or heard anything. Burnie said he’d been watching their house since they vanished, but no one came in or out the whole time. No one even knows how long they’ve been there.”

“What about their other neighbor? Mr. Heyman should’ve seen something, they guy’s paranoid enough to-“

“Michael, don’t be an asshole. Mr. Heyman’s not paranoid, he’s just worried. Being in the Witness Protection Program would do that to anyone.” His father chastised. 

“Sorry.” Michael mumbled. The frustration left his face quickly, replaced, once again, by sadness.

“Their funeral is tomorrow, you and I are going to attend.” Michael nodded. He’d expected that outcome –his family and the Free’s had been friends since they’d moved into town. Since before their son…

A sudden realization hit him. Their kid went missing after Geoff and his family moved in. 

The town was a quiet and tight-knit community. Everyone knew everyone and no one had ever gone missing –hell, the most exciting thing that happened was a new traffic light on Main Street, and that was back in 1995.

Gavin was the right age, had the same, sandy-blond hair Mrs. Free had and the same, weirdly green eyes…

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“Do you remember their son’s name?” It was a long shot his dad even remembered they had a son, but Michael couldn’t help but ask. 

His dad thought for a moment, but shook his head, “Not really, I only met the kid once. Why?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about dumb shit.”

“Alright.” His did didn’t look convinced, but Michael had never given him a reason to doubt him, so he let it go. “So what’re you doing?” He said, nodding towards his son’s laptop.

“Oh. Uh, just a school project. I’m writing an essay on criminals that haven’t been caught.” Michael fibbed. There was a long, awkward pause before his dad shrugged and turned, leaving Michael alone.

Michael turned back to his computer. If he was going to get proof these guys were up to something, he would have to have more to go on. 

\---

“Hey, Jack.” Michael greeted, getting out of his car.

“Sorry, Michael! I’m headed to the hospital to pick up Geoff and Gav, and Ryan’s not home yet.” Jack said coldly, looking back to the security box almost pointedly –as if reminding Michael their house was the safest in the whole county. 

If it weren’t for his earlier worries, Michael would’ve thrown in the towel and gone home to play games until Gavin texted or called him, but Jack was being weirder than ever. Everything was starting to become a little too connected for comfort. 

Well, everything but…

“Oh yeah, my dad was asking about you guys.” Michael said. “He wanted to know what your last names were –I mean, he knows Geoff’s, but he couldn’t remember yours or Ryan’s. And I guess Gavin took Geoff’s last name, yeah?” He rambled.  


Hopefully it was convincing enough to just be taken as curiosity.

“Uh, well, yeah. Gav took Geoff’s last name.” Jack mumbled reluctantly. He seemed unwilling to give Michael his and Ryan’s last name, but Michael knew if the man wanted to keep up the innocent appearance he’d spill something.

“You know anything about Gav’s-“

“Look, Michael, I don’t know anything about Gavin. Geoff just brought him home one day.” Jack said. “With adoption papers, of course.” He added as an afterthought, as if that didn’t make it sound like more of a kidnapping than an actual legal agreement.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like a dick. I’m just curious about you guys is all.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay, Michael. But I really have to go. You know how Geoff is when he has to wait.”

“Okay. Could you ask Gav to text me or something? I wanted to talk to him about something.”

“Sure.” And with that, Jack got in his car and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, kinda burned out on this chapter. A short break and a little (lot) help from m'always amazing beta, universe93 (aka: thegoodgirl) and I'm good as ready to get this fic finished~  
> These are the last chapters, my friends! Only two left before alternate endings.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray’s screams cut through any conscious thought that passed through Gavin’s head, making it almost impossible to follow the instructions Geoff was giving him.

“No, no, you cut through that and he’ll bleed out.” Geoff said calmly. Gavin nodded shakily, doing his best not to cut the bulging arteries in Ray’s arm. “Cut this, let’s see what it does.”

Geoff pointed to the spot where Ray’s bicep muscle met bone. Gavin flinched as the muscle popped away from the bone. Beside him, Geoff laughed through Ray’s agonized screams.

“Good boy! See, you’re learning.” He applauded. Gavin wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or pass out.

“It’s noon, Geoff,” Ryan called from the doorway, “Jack’s making lunch. Clean up and let’s get going.”

“Alright, let’s unhook’em.” Geoff grumbled, barely audible over Ray. Gavin dropped the scalpel as if it had burnt his hand, letting it drop to the floor. He would deal with the punishment for that later, but for now he was safe. 

Jack would protect him. Jack would make things better.

He felt the clasp loosen and was out the door before either of the gents could grab him. 

\---

“You _punished_ him?” Jack seethed as soon as the two made it to the kitchen. Gavin was wrapped around him, trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

“Jack, you know-“ Ryan started, annoyed frown on his face.

“Shut up, Ryan.” Jack bit before he could finish, “Geoff, we need to talk.” Gavin let out a panicked squeak and Jack untangled himself from the scared teen. 

“Gavin, get off.” Geoff ordered. Gavin obeyed quicker than his brain could process the command, the order burned into his subconscious, and released Jack to sit on the floor obediently. 

“Good dog.” Ryan mumbled. Geoff sent the man a searing glare, but Ryan’s cocky grin never left his face.

\---

“We have a problem.” Jack said as Geoff closed the bedroom door behind him.

“You mean other than Gavin acting out or us missing lunch?” Geoff grumbled petulantly.

“Yes. Michael’s starting to ask questions.”

“About what?” Geoff asked, suddenly serious.

“Mine and Ryan’s last names, Gavin’s parents –he was trying to be cool about it, but I could tell _something_ was up.” Jack sighed.

“Should we kill him? I mean, if he’s doing his research right, we’re not too fucking hard to find.”

“You think it’ll do something to Gavin? Reprogrammed or not, we don’t know how he’ll react to having Michael under our knives.” 

It was Geoff's turn to sigh. Yes, he was angry at the lad for disobeying him, but fuck if that kid was still his boy. He wasn't about to lose him over something as dumb as killing off his _boyfriend_. “Fuck…yeah. Maybe it’s time to call in some favors. You still have the CEO’s number?”

\---

Michael had never been to a funeral before, and he never thought he would be going to one either.

But the Free’s had been close to his family ever since they’d moved in, and both Michael and his dad felt it was only polite to show up.

It seemed the whole town had shown up as well –people he was sure hadn’t even known the Free’s stood around the crowd bawling like they were family. Even the Free’s neighbors, Joel and Burnie, showed up.

The two unnerved Michael. 

Joel never talked to anyone unless he had to. He was paranoid and nervous and there was always something weird about him.

Burnie was one of those people who seemed to know everything about everyone –which should’ve been normal considering he’d lived here all his life, but he seemed to know more secrets than should be possible for someone who kept to himself.. The man had been a curious fixture to the town since before Michael was born, but no one really knew anything about him.

Throughout the eulogy, Michael had caught both men watching him, their stares making his skin crawl.

He made it through the funeral, a little teary-eyed but no worse for wear –at least he wasn’t like Mrs. Kathy, who had been _violently_ sobbing since she arrived.

“Hello, Michael.” Burnie called as the crowd started thinning. 

“Oh, hey, Mr. Burns.” Michael responded nervously.

“Do you mind if we talk a bit?”

Michael didn't see any reason not to oblige the man, other than he made Michael's skin crawl of course. “Uh, no, yeah we can talk.” 

“You’ve been hanging out up at the Ramsey place, haven’t you?” Burnie asked quietly. Michael frowned.

“Yeah, why?”

“Look, don’t tell anyone, but I’m a cop. An undercover operative for the CIA, to be more exact.” Michael’s eyes widened in shock, “I’ve been tracking Ramsey and his crew for a while and I hear you’ve gotten pretty close to them.”

“Why are you tracking them?” Michael asked. This was it, the moment his fears came to life in the form of an actual CIA member telling him what he already guessed.

“They are wanted criminals. Murderers of the highest degree, Michael. They’ve killed hundreds of people, tortured just as many.” Burnie said. “Jack Pattilo, James Ryan Haywood, and Geoff Ramsey are one of the country’s most wanted criminal gangs and they’re in our back yard.”

“How’d you find them here? I mean, this place is pretty fucking cut off.”

“They nabbed a kid, Ray Narvaez Jr., about six months back. The kid’s parents got a good look at them and called it in.” Michael remembered Ray –a quiet, but witty, gamer-geek kid from school. 

But he’d been missing _longer_ than six months. His family had even given up hope and moved away before he could be presumed dead.

“So why are you telling me this?”

“Because I could use your help. You’re in with them, and as much as I hate to do it, I need you to act as my eyes and ears. I need to find their weakness.”

“Why don’t you just get the damn SWAT team out here, then? Why ask for my help?”

“Because any time I get too close, they either bolt or take action. I’ve already lost four people to them and I’m not losing any more. They won’t do anything to you, that’s why I’m asking for your help.” 

“Come on, Michael, let’s get home.” Michael heard his dad yell before he could respond.

“Look Michael, you know where I live. Come over when you’re free and we’ll come up with a plan.” And with that, Burnie turned around and left, leaving Michael’s thoughts over-run with questions.

\---

Michael couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried.

If Jack, Ryan and Geoff were serial killers, what did that make Gavin? Was he in on everything?

Michael couldn’t really see him as a serial murderer or kidnapper –he was way too innocent and shy. Hell, he was pretty sure if he’d known Gavin in school, he would’ve picked on him.

Everything was weird and off and Michael had no explanations for anything going on. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were super cool guys, never did anything weird or suspicious around him –other than the occasional cannibal joke or weird, secretive look passed between one or two of them-  
but facts were facts, and Burnie was apparently full of them.

\---

Michael tried not to stare at the now-vacant Free house, but he couldn’t help it.

Mrs. Free was usually working patiently on her garden humming some made up song while her husband sat on the porch or dozed off on their porch swing. 

But it was empty now, the wilting garden the only sign anyone had lived there.

It made Michael wish he’d known them longer –or better-, but he knew it would’ve made it harder to see the _Do Not Cross_ police tape lining their yard.

He still couldn’t believe that the three guys he’d been hanging out with for nearly a year were anything but dorky stay-at-home dads with no hobbies –because that’s all he could see them as. But if they were…fuck, Michael didn’t know.

And the possibility of Gavin being a part of their group? It made it all the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, only one more chapter before it's over! Well, technically one chapter and two alternate endings, but, for the original story-line, just one more chapter. I've finally caught up a bit on writing, so the next chapter should be out in a shorter amount of time it took me to get this one out.
> 
> Also, I just wanna thank you guys so damn much for making this fic what it is and encouraging me to keep writing it! We're now passed 100 kudos! A feat I never thought possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter, guys. I had absolutely no time to write this month, but I knocked out about two chapters worth of fic so far -but it's not done yet, sorry.
> 
> Anywho, this was going to be the first part of the last chapter, but I felt really horrible not updating this in so long, so thegoodgirl and I decided to split chapter twelve up into two chapters! I can't make any promises on when the now last chapter will be out -since I've got two weeks of nothing but busy scheduled going on- but hopefully not too much longer from now.

“So, I have a few ideas,” Burnie said as he pulled out the Gents’ files, “but first I need to know what you know. Have you found out anything from them? Have they let on anything?”

Michael drummed his fingers on the cup of coffee Burnie had so expertly crafted for him, “Well, not much. They’re really odd is all I can say for sure.” 

“Really odd, how?” Michael tried to think of exact instances, but all that came to mind were his own hunches.

“Well, lots of cannibal jokes, to start off with.” He said. He was trying not to be nervous, but talking to an actual CIA agent about something he barely knew to begin with –well, it was a bit nerve-wracking. 

“They act really weird sometimes. Like, a few times I’ve gone over there for dinner, I’ll ask what it is. They’ll look at each other or wink and tell me lamb or chicken or whatever.”

“Cannibal jokes and winks aren’t really anything to go off of.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” 

“Look, why not tell me everything from the beginning? Leave out no details.” And so Michael told him. From his run-in with Gavin in town, all the way up to Jack’s odd behavior the day before yesterday.

“It’s not much to go on, but it’s something.” Burnie hummed, “I’m going to make some calls, try and see if the boys can come up with something on their end and then we’ll go over some plans.”

Michael looked around as Burnie dialed. 

The man’s living room was immaculate –everything in its place, and not a speck of dust could be seen. Photos of work colleagues and what Michael could only guess as family littered shelves and decorated the walls. 

Above the fireplace mantle there was a picture of Burnie and Joel, both quite a bit younger than they were now. Michael absently wondered how the two knew each other, but didn’t want to ask. 

He remembered how each of them had stared at him at the funeral and it brought that weird, uncomfortable feeling back, intensified now that he was actually _in_ Burnie’s house.

Burnie walked out of the room, mumbling a quick excuse about _classified information_. 

Michael frowned.

They’d been talking about _classified information_ since Burnie told him about the Gents, hadn’t they?

He stood up, confusion over-taking any nervousness he’d felt before, and walked quietly to the room Burnie had disappeared into and peaked around the doorframe.

“No, nothing. Just what I told you...I’m not going to do that, man. Why? Because I don’t have a fucking reason to, Jack. If we’re going to keep this up, I have to have a damn good reason to send him to your place and not keep him in _custody_.” Burnie grumbled into the phone, air-quoting _custody_ with one hand.

Michael felt panic rising in his chest. Jack? Burnie was one of the Gents? But that didn’t make any damn sense at all! He was a cop -the man even had the plaques and medals and certificates on his wall _stating_ and _proving_ he was a legit officer of the law.

“Look, -no, Jack, shut the fuck up-, I can keep him here and you can come pick him up in that cruiser you have in the garage. Make it look damn legit too –I don’t want anyone thinking I’m part of this shit.” He continued, sounding frustrated.

Michael instantly realized he wanted to be nowhere near this place when the _cruiser_ came to get him. He had to leave and do it now.

“Alright, alright, do what you’re going to do, dude. Just tell me what you want.” Burnie paused as he was given what Michael knew to be his _capture and deliver_ orders from Jack.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket suddenly, causing him to flinch. Burnie didn’t seem to notice the quiet humming, so Michael moved back into the living room. 

He glanced quickly to the cup of coffee the other man had supplied and his mind instantly went to: _oh shit, what if there was something in it?_

But, if Burnie was going to drug Michael, he would only do so if there was reason to.

Their earlier plan wasn’t to kidnap Michael, but he was damn sure Burnie would offer to refill his coffee after his conversation. 

He looked at his phone, hoping it was a text from his dad or one of his friends asking him to come home or come over -anything to get him out of the house without looking suspicious.

_Come over :)_

Michael read the text over and over, trying to think of some reason he _shouldn’t_ go. But this was Gavin, and Michael had no reason to be suspicious at all of the lanky teen.

At least...well, he should be, really. 

Michael had trusted Geoff and Ryan and Jack and Burnie, and now look where he was -possibly drugged and in a situation that could only lead to him six-feet under.

_I don’t like being home alone. Please?_

Gavin had never mentioned being scared of being alone –but then again, Michael had only ever seen the teen without a guardian once, and that was when they’d first met.

But the gents weren’t home, and now would be the perfect time to snoop around their house. He could maybe even get Gavin to show him the basement.

But, after all, he’d not seen or talked to Gavin since he’d come over to Michael’s house -and with all this new information about the gents, Michael could honestly say he was more than a little scared for his boyfriend’s life.

Maybe he’d convince Gavin to come home with him to get him out of the house before something happened.

_I'll be there in an hour, Gavvy <3 _

Suspicious looking or not, Michael bolted from the house and ran to his car, intent on getting to Gavin before the Gents did something.

\---

“He called back.” Jack sighed as he flopped down onto the couch. 

“And?” Geoff hummed, eyes never straying from his struggle through Peggle.

“Michael knows something’s up, but all he has is speculation.” Jack said, “He mentioned all your cannibal jokes and my, quote, _weird, creepy vibes_ and Ryan’s all ‘round creepy.” 

“Anything about Gav?”

“He mentioned how they met, but didn’t say anything specific about him, so I don’t know if he already knows, or if he doesn’t care.” Geoff hummed in absent approval, “He wants us to come get Michael with the cruiser.” Jack sighed, as if it were the most annoying thing in the world.

“Get Ryan to do it. I got a thing going on here.”

“Oh yeah, looks real important.”

“I don’t mean the damn game, Jack.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Then what do you mean?”

“I got our boy locked up in cell 10, waiting on his knight in shining armor to come save him. If Burnie fucks this up, I’ve got a way to get lover-boy here in ten seconds flat.”

“Well, looks like family game night’s been canceled.” Jack said after a moment.

“Nah,” Geoff laughed, “it’s just gonna be a different game.” 

\---

Gavin sat on the cot, chin rested on his knees, as he waited for further instructions. 

Two hours ago, he’d been told to sit in one of the -thankfully clean- spare cells and not make a single sound, and after all the trouble he was in already, he wasn’t about to disobey. He was bored and tired and desperately wanted to nap, but Ray’s screams were still ringing in his ears. 

He wasn’t sure why, though. Every other _guest_ had never bothered him, never brought him so close to breaking down. 

It really shouldn’t have bothered him, but the silence of the entire house coupled with the fact he was alone in Geoff’s room made his mind whir into action. 

He’d never felt guilt or pity, especially not for anyone in the bunker –so why was Ray different?

The jarring slam of the cell's metal door brought him out of his thoughtful daze. 

“Your boyfriend is snooping around where he shouldn’t, Gav.” Geoff sneered as he entered the room. Gavin gulped and curled closer to himself.

“I’m sorry, Geoff-“

“Why? Did you tell him anything?”

“No! I swear I didn’t!” Geoff studied him for a moment before sighing.

“I know. You’re smart enough not to betray us.” He said gently as he climbed onto the bed. 

Gavin wasn’t sure if it was praise or if Geoff was just stating a fact. 

“You want to know why I was so pissed off, baby?” Geoff cooed, “It was because from the moment I saw you, you were mine and mine alone.”

Gavin gulped, scooting back on the bed, “But-“

“But you let some brat –some stranger- touch you. You let him _fuck you_ , when it’s only ever been my place to do so.”

"I can't, Geoff!"

"And why not?"

"Because Michael is-"

"Your _boyfriend_? Listen, Gav-"

"I have to be loyal to him!"

"Interrupt me again." Geoff grabbed Gavin’s jaw, forcing him to look at him. Gavin was silent, eyes wide in fear. "Listen. There's a big difference between being loyal and being faithful. You are loyal to me -no one else."

"But I-" 

"You love him?"

"Yes! I do!" Gavin proclaimed, nodding enthusiastically. It almost made Geoff want to kill Michael then and there with how smitten Gavin was with him. But he had to wait. They had a game to play, and not even Geoff’s over-enthusiastic bloodlust for the boy would make him want to stop playing.

"Gavin, you don't love him." Geoff grumbled.

"But I do, Geoff!"

Geoff’s eyes narrowed, his features darkening as he studied his ward. "Fine, we'll see how much you love him." He growled. 

Geoff turned and left the room, slamming and locking the door behind him as he did, leaving Gavin, once again, alone and afraid.

\---

As soon as he knocked on the door, he realized something was wrong –though he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Every other time he’d come over, Gavin had been waiting for him on the porch with one or all of the gents, ready to welcome him back with a call of _Hi Michael!_ and a mocking _Hi Micoo!_ from the gents. 

Even the few times he’d visited before with no call or text, they’d…they’d been waiting.

Like they knew he was coming even without a warning.

And there was no way to see the driveway from any of the house’s many windows thanks to all the trees and foliage, so it wasn’t like they could see him coming.

“Shit.” Michael muttered to himself as he pushed open the door. There was a beeping sound coming from somewhere in the house.

Gavin wasn’t in the kitchen or dining room, so Michael could only guess he was in either the bathroom or living room.

But, as Michael walked into the living room, he noticed the beeping was louder. 

On the television screen, there was a red, flashing message. 

_Vehicle approaching_.

It wasn’t part of any security alarm Michael had ever seen, and it just made him more nervous to be there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, maybe I lied. Totally not the last chapter. thegoodgirl and I had a lot of ideas (and she basically wrote this chapter because she's amazing and doesn't let me suffer with brain farts).

It took no time at all for Michael to find the old, paint-chipped door that lead to the basement, but now the greatest obstacle was the fact there was no light to stop him from tripping down the stairs.

 _I don't have time for this shit_ , he thought to himself angrily. Gavin's life was a stake and he was damned if he was going to waste another minute fumbling around their house for light.

Michael turned on his phone, using it as a makeshift flashlight, and slowly climbed down the stairs.

He jumped when, as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his phone buzzed.

_I'm scared Michael_

Michael stopped.

Yeah, they'd only texted each other a few times, but never once had Gavin called him Michael. It was always _boi_ or _Lovely boi_ some silly thing the gents always cracked up about.

It was silly to base anything off a nickname in a dire situation like this, but still set off alarm bells in Michael’s head.

What if it was a trap?

What if Gavin was already dead and this was a trick to get Michael to walk willingly to his own doom?

 _Think of our Minecraft world, Gav. You remember the name?_ Michael texted back. It was a long shot, and Michael wasn’t even sure if Gavin did remember their Minecraft world’s name –but it was all he could think of.

A few seconds later, a new reply.

_Gavvy and Micoo’s happy place. How could I forget._

Wrong. Wrong, wrong and so _damn_ wrong.

_Who is this? Where’s Gavin?_

No reply.

Michael realized he should’ve grabbed a knife or something –something to protect himself from whoever was holding the other phone.

How the fuck could he take down three grown men even _with_ a fucking kitchen knife?

He tried to think of anything he could do. Diving head-first into this would do nothing but get him captured, he’d have no way of rescuing Gavin. He had to think of a plan.

But he couldn’t. 

The dark and silence pressed in on him, creating a thick veil of panic and anxiety, blocking any thought other than _I have to get Gavin out of here, I have to think of something!_

He wasn’t prepared for any of this –this was the kind of shit the police took care of. 

His phone buzzed –another text from whoever had been pretending to be Gavin.

_I’m glad you’re here._

There was an attachment –a picture- and it sent ice running through Michael’s veins. Unmistakably one of Gavin’s shoes, covered in a muddy concoction of blood and dirt.

Michael’s heart pounded in his ears –a mix of anger and frustration and fear pumping its way through him. 

He couldn’t do this alone and he knew it. These guys were fucked up in the head and…and Michael couldn’t help but feel scared.

He was in way over his head –he knew he needed help. 

Michael sucked in a deep breath, squinting against the brightness of his phone, and dialed.

_911 what’s your emergency?_

“I’m at the Ramsey house, I need help.” He whispered urgently into the phone.

_What is the state of your emergency?_

“They-“ Michael was cut off by loud static squealing.

_Now, Michael, you should know better than to call the cops. You really don’t watch enough movies._

“Fuck you, Geoff. Where is Gavin?” Michael yelled into the phone.

 _Well, we have twenty cells so you better get to looking, huh?_ Geoff laughed. The line went dead and, Michael realized much to his horror, so had his phone.

“Shit…”

\---

Michael had mentally counted each step he took through the seemingly endless hallway. The only light he had was gone, and all he had to see by were small, almost meaningless red lights along the bottoms of the doors.

He’d almost turned around twice, the thoughts in his head swirling like a vortex of _it’s not worth it_ and _Gavin’s more than likely already dead, I don’t need to get murdered over a wild goose chase._

But then he realized that Gavin was worth it. No one deserved to be tortured or killed or whatever these men were willing to do to the boy. And, Michael realized, maybe whatever was driving him wasn’t some sort of _Knight in Shining Armor_ hero act.

His thoughts were cut short as a low whisper echoed down the hallway, hissing around him like static noise, making his skin crawl and his teeth itch.

_All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel…_

Michael looked around, trying to figure out which way the whispering was coming from, but it was nearly pitch-black, and the echoing of the nursery rhyme made it oddly frightening.

Michael would’ve laughed at the cheesy scare-tactic if this were a movie, but it wasn’t a movie –someone was _literally_ somewhere near him, singing some slow, menacing version of a children’s song.

So he ran for the first door he saw and slid the heavy metal door closed behind him.

“M-Michael?” He heard Gavin whimper quietly. Michael’s breath rushed out of him in an instant –whether out of the suddenness of Gavin’s voice or out of relief he was still alive, Michael couldn’t care.

“Gavin!” Michael called out worriedly, ominous whispering forgotten. Gavin shushed him immediately.

“They’re out there, Michael, in the hall. They’re waiting.” Gavin whispered in a shockingly wavering voice. Michael was afraid to ask what he meant. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he might have just run by one or all of the gents on his way down the hall.

The room was dark –darker than the hall had been- and Michael was sure if he had the willpower to hold his hand in front of his face, he wouldn’t be able to see it.

Gavin seemed to read his mind with a whispered, “Light switch on the wall, Michael. I can’t reach it.” 

Michael fumbled along the wall by the door until his hand caught on a cold metal plate. He pushed it, but nothing happened, other than a dull buzz. 

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, illuminating the room in a brilliant white glow that had Michael covering his eyes and stifling a yell. 

Gavin didn’t make a sound, though, and it worried Michael.

He let his eyes adjust for a moment before turning to the other boy.

Gavin was propped up against a long metal bench, looking as though he’d been heavily sedated –pupils dilated, skin white as a sheet, fingers and arms twitching randomly. It brought back the feeling of _I have to save Gavin no matter what_ he’d felt before.

He blinked, long and slow, as if just registering the lights coming on, and turned a smile towards Michael.

“Hello.” He said meekly, “You…wouldn’t happen to have some w-water, would you? I’m a little-little thirsty.”

Michael quickly glanced around the room, looking for anything he could give Gavin. There was a sink on the far wall covered in rust and blood, but it would have to do –but that was only _if_ the water was still running in it.

He looked back to Gavin, who was now staring at the floor with a dazed expression. He’d have to get the chain off his leg first –there was no way he would be able to carry enough water in his hands without it spilling.

Michael studied the chain wrapped around Gavin’s ankle. It was old and rusted over –looking like something the gents had brought out of a toolshed instead of their own personal collection of perfectly cleaned and polished chains neatly coiled on hooks around the room. 

He yanked on it roughly, testing it for a weak spot or broken link –anything to help him get Gavin out- but it didn’t give. It was strong –strong enough not to break even if pulled tightly. 

Michael could see Gavin’s pant leg was worn around the chain, meaning he’d either been sedated after he struggled or before, and he’d just made himself worse by struggling while drugged.

Michael looked up towards Gavin again, shuddering at the boy’s glassy gaze watching him. 

The thought that he’d trusted these people –that they’d both trusted these men- made him feel sick, and he swore to himself that he would make sure to kill them with his bare hands.

“Don’t worry, Gav,” He mumbled as he dropped the chain, “you’re gonna be okay.”

He pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s forehead, his anger boiling as he realized how utterly _freezing_ Gavin felt, and desperately started banging the chain against the concrete floor.

The chain didn’t budge, only creating a small rusty smudge on the floor as any indication Michael was even hitting it.

He stood up quickly, ignoring the light-headed feeling he got because of it, and stomped as hard as he could on the links. He could feel the metal biting into his worn shoe, leaving spikes of pain running up his leg as he used the heel of his shoe to try and break the link.

Finally, he heard a crack. The rust had helped the chain give way against the concrete and the force of Michael’s anger, and a jagged chunk of the chain had broken off –the gap wide enough to unlink two hoops. They would worry about the links padlocked around Gavin’s ankle later.

Gavin seemed to breathe again, and pulled his leg towards himself, hands shaking as he tried to pull off the rest of the chain from his ankle. Michael stopped him, pulling his hands off the chain as calmly as he could so as not to scare the already terrified teen, whispering _‘You’re okay, you’re alright now’_ and planting small kiss on his tear-stained cheeks until the boy calmed down.

“C’mon, Gav, we gotta get some water in you.” Gavin looked at him confusedly, as if he’d forgotten Michael was there, but nodded. Michael tried to stay calm as he put an arm around him and helped him stand.

He half-dragged Gavin to the sink, twisting the valves hurriedly until water shot out of the tap, the water eventually turning from murky brown to almost clear. 

As soon as Michael pulled him against the sink, Gavin darted forward, slurping down as much liquid as he could as if he had a time limit.

Michael leaned back against the wall with a deep breath and turned to watch Gavin drink hungrily from the beat up faucet.

He’d done it. Gavin was alive and as safe as he could be. Michael had stuck by to a big portion of his oath –he’d made it to Gavin alive.

The only problem was they were stuck down here.

Michael didn’t know the way out, he’d bolted from whoever had been singing and had ended up here out of some damn instinct or something –there was no way he would know where to go from here.

“Map.” Gavin coughed out as he pulled away from the water. 

“Map?” Michael could see a little color had appeared in Gavin’s cheeks and the fear that Gavin was dying fled his mind.

Gavin nodded and pointed towards the door, “There’s a map in ev-every room.” He took another gulp of water before turning back to Michael, “Painted over –under paint. But it’s not paint.”

He was speaking in circles and, at some point, Michael was sure he’d said something about blood, but Michael was already making his way over to the door. 

He scratched at the already flaking paint carefully until enough was gone that he could see the hallway with its branching corridors and rooms.

He followed the map with his finger, trying to find any sort of path to freedom, but everything turned into a dead end.

Except for one corridor that ended on a door labelled _Back Access_ in bright yellow highlighter. 

Michael mentally rehearsed the path they had to take to get out – _Straight for two turns, left, left, then right, and left…_

Suddenly, the light flickered, clicking loudly. Michael turned in time to see Gavin reach into the cabinet under the sink before the light went out completely.

“Gavin?” Michael yelled into the dark, already stumbling his way over to where he’d left him. Before he could reach the boy, two bright neon lights appeared in front of him, blinding him slightly.

“Sorry.” He heard Gavin mumble.

“What happened?”

“They cut the power.” Gavin responded, sounding breathless and tired. He held out one of the glow sticks, hands shaking enough that it looked like he was trying to spell something out with the light. 

Michael took the offered glow stick, gripping it tightly. Having the power off would make this ten times more dangerous, especially with their barely concealable lights, but they had to think of something –there was no way Michael was going to allow Gavin to stay here for longer than necessary.

“Thank you, Michael,” Gavin said meekly as he leaned against Michael for support. Michael slipped an arm around his waist, holding tightly as he tried to come up with a plan. 

Gavin was barely in a state to stand, let alone run. What the hell would they do now?

Five minutes.

They could wait five minutes before they _had_ to move, and even that was a roll of the dice.

There was no telling when or if one of the gents were going to come for them, but waiting gave Michael enough time to think.

He was full of adrenaline -everything inside him screamed at him to grab Gavin and just run even though he knew Gavin was in too much trouble.

He was still shaking, but the sickly pallor had left his skin -meaning, hopefully, whatever they'd given him was wearing off.

Michael just held him tight, the feel of Gavin's skin and breath bringing a small bit of relief. He knew Gavin was okay, even through the shuddering breaths and nervous shivering.

Five minutes.

Five minutes and maybe they could run.

"Cell six..." Gavin suddenly mumbled. "Cell six." He repeated the words over and over, a mantra of incoherent anxiety.

Michael didn't understand, and a part of him was glad for it. Whatever was in cell six had Gavin worried. Whatever it was, Michael would try to steer clear of that cell -which wasn't hard considering it was nowhere near their exit.

But he couldn't think about that. He had to keep focused on their goal -had to memorize the way out, even if it meant ignoring Gavin's inane rambling.

 _Straight for two turns, left, left, then_ -

"Can't go...cell six." 

"Gav," Michael sighed, turning away from the map to the boy beside him. Gavin didn't need Michael's temper right now, so Michael just gripped Gavin's hand tight, silently happy it wasn't shaking as much as it had been.

"Gav, I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Listen to me, babe." Michael said as gently as he could. 

Gavin suddenly looked up, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. It took Michael aback enough to knock the air out of his lungs. 

Gavin didn't just look dazed -he looked sick. _Desperate_. Like he would do anything anyone asked of him with no questions. The dim light of their glow sticks made his features ten times more haunting. "They're going to kill us any fucking second if we don't move, okay? Do you understand?"

If he had to, he would use Gavin's willingness in his favor -though he tried not to think about what the Gents would have had him do because of it.

Gavin just stared at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Gavin? You hear me, babe?" Michael tried again. "I'm getting you the fuck out of here, you understand? You and I are going to escape."

"Escape...out of here. You're taking me out of here?" Gavin said after another moment of silence. Michael breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Yeah, babe, out." He could see the indecision on the other boy's face and knew it wasn't going to be that easy -though he couldn't help but hope it was.

"But...Geoff says-"

"Gav, Geoff's not your boss. He doesn't own you –you're not his damn pet and you're not safe here, okay?" Gavin nodded mutely. “We’re going to get out, I promise.”

\---

They ducked through the hallway, hiding behind old gurneys and open doors as they went, using the glow sticks tucked into their shirts as barely-there guides in the dark. Gavin was, surprisingly, quietly calm as they went.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Geoff's voice echoed down the hallway, jolting Michael back into a state of panic and causing Gavin to let out a fearful squeak.

"It's okay," Michael whispered, "he's further down the hall." They listened for a few more seconds, hearing the footsteps getting louder as Geoff got closer. "It sounds like he's headed this way, c'mon." Michael pulled Gavin towards the nearest door, but Gavin tugged back.

"Come on, Gav, we have to hide."

"Not in there, Michael!"

"Why not?"

"Cell six..." Michael wasn't sure how Gavin knew where they were -though he could only guess Gavin had been mentally counting each door they passed to keep his mind busy.

"Gav, what's in cell six?"

Michael felt Gavin's hold on his hand tighten until painful pinpricks were working their way up his wrist.

"I didn't want to do it, Michael. They made me..." Michael opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but the sound of whistling brought him back to their situation. Instead, he yanked Gavin into the room and slid the door as quietly as he could behind them.

And instantly wished he hadn't.

The smell was horrible enough to make his eyes burn and water. He felt sick to his stomach.

"What the fuck is that smell?" He whispered to himself. Gavin whimpered, and Michael could see his face drain of color through the dim lighting.

"R-Ray." Was the quiet, almost pitiful, answer.

Michael pulled out his light and followed Gavin's gaze to the metal table in the center of the room.

There, covered in blood and heavily mutilated, was a boy. His head was turned towards the door, eyes slightly opened -almost as if he was watching them.

"W-what..." Michael stuttered, at loss for any coherent thought. 

Without thinking, Michael walked over to the corpse, ignoring the way his shoes squeaked and squelched through the puddles of gore and blood and whatever else was caked onto the floor.

Michael had only ever met Ray Narvaez Jr. once, but he remembered the boy. Only...he was years older and looked like he'd been through a dozen fights with a blender.

Then it hit him.

_I didn't want to do it...they made me._

He turned to Gavin, who had backed himself into the corner, shivering like a damn leaf in a storm.

"You...you did this?"

"I had to."

"What do you mean you _had to_?" Michael ground out through gritted teeth. He took a few deep breaths to stop himself from screaming or yelling in fear and anger and what he'd found.

"They were...it was my punishment. I had to, Michael -it was either Ray or you." Gavin said quietly.

Michael wanted so badly to scream that it almost hurt.

He wanted to scream at Gavin, to call him a murderer and a psychopath -but he stopped himself. 

Would he have done the same thing? No, of course not. He would have sacrificed himself instead of Ray -but Gavin didn't have that option. It was his _punishment._

"I chose you because I love you, Michael."

In that moment, all Michael could think about was Ray's mutilated corpse and this sick, horrible life Gavin had been forced into. He had to wonder.

_Is Gavin just as crazy as they are?_

\---

Burnie paced his living room floor in frustration. 

How could he have let Michael get away so easily? He should've been paying more attention to the boy.

What if he'd heard something?

Maybe he had, and that's why he'd run off? Burnie knew either way he was royally fucked.

His phone rang, stopping his frustrated pacing. He ran over to his phone, expecting it to be one of the gents telling him to pack up or come over. Instead, it was the department.

"Burns." He answered dully.

 _"We caught James Haywood!"_ An excited voice called through the speakers. Burnie's heart stopped.

"How? When?"

_"Ten minutes ago. He was heading towards your neighborhood in a stolen police cruiser. We're not sure what he was planning, but we're sure he was coming after you."_

"He have anything on him? Cell phone, papers, license?"

_"Nothing, sir. Someone remembered him from the bulletin we posted last year and called it in. We finally got one of them!"_

"Great job, Shawcross. I'll be in later on to interrogate him."

_"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir."_

"And why the hell not?"

_"The FBI are coming in to take him into custody."_

"I'm coming there right now, do not let anyone near Haywood until I have a chance to talk to him, got it?"

_"Yes sir, Mr. Burns"_

He called Joel immediately after the call ended. After five rings, Joel picked up with a tired and quiet "Hello?"

"Start packing."

\---

Twenty minutes later, Burnie burst through the doors of the station, angrily asking where Ryan was. The responder at the front desk nervously pointed him towards the back room -a room they referred to as the interrogation room, but had never used for anything other than holding _potential_ criminals.

"How the fuck did you get caught? Didn't I tell you guys to be subtle?" Burnie grumbled as soon he closed the door behind him.

"What did you expect from a stolen cruiser? It wasn't like I was well hidden to begin with." Ryan said with an innocent shrug. Burnie studied him for a moment before the realization hit him.

"You meant to get caught?" He asked in confusion. Ryan's smirk was his only answer. "Why?"

"I'm tired of being Geoff's little protégé. Ever since he got Gavin, we've done nothing. Sure, a little maiming and a few murders here and there, but nothing like what we used to do." Ryan growled, causal façade slipping into anger. 

"Why not take out the brat, then? Why face the electric chair?"

"Oh, I'm not going to the electric chair. Once I tell the FBI everything -and I do mean _everything_ -" He smirked, locking his gaze onto Burnie, "I'm going into the program. I'm going to get out of this shit scot-free and with everyone thinking I was _forced_ to do the dirty work." 

Burnie knew Ryan was dead serious. He would rat out the other two as well as Burnie and Joel -removing everyone who was a part of what they'd been doing.

"Don't worry, Burns. I haven't ratted on you yet. Just your friend Heyman." Ryan chuckled. "They're probably over there right now, pinning him to the ground as they arrest him for crimes they had no evidence for before. He'll join you, Geoff, Jack, and probably even Gavin on the chair."

"How long have you been planning this?"

Before Ryan could answer, there was a knock at the door. 

"Sir?" Kerry's voice called through the door. "There's an Agent Hullum here to talk to you about Haywood."

"Be right there." Burnie called back. 

He smiled at Ryan and left the room, almost basking in the confused look the man had given him.

\---

"Ah, Agent Hullum, so glad to see you." Burnie called as he walked into the breakroom. 

"Cut the crap, Burns, I'm here to talk about Haywood. I need details." Agent Hullum sighed, cup of still-steaming coffee gripped tightly in his hand.

"Pertaining to what, exactly?"

"You know what I mean. Has he told them anything?"

"No, but he's going to, he says. Said he's going to turn in everyone who's a part of the operation -including Joel and I."

"Shit."

"You read my mind. Got a plan for this?"

"You and I are going to go in there as good little officers of the law and have him feel like he's in control. I take him into custody and stage a little _accident_ and we'll be finished with this stupid problem."

\---

An hour later, Ryan had spilled every single detail of the Gents lives. Everything from their sleeping habits to how many people they'd murdered -all the while making himself look as innocent as he could, claiming Geoff and Jack had taken his wife and kid hostage as the reason he'd helped them.

It was almost funny how Ryan made himself the martyr -and it was made all the funnier due to the fact Ryan had no idea Matt was their _leader._

Burnie had stayed silent in the corner, pretending to be furious with Ryan, while Matt acted out the part of regal, egotistical FBI agent. 

But then came the part where Ryan decided he'd had enough of talking about the Gents and their house, and turned to Burnie and Joel next.

"Your partner here and his friend Heyman are in on all this, too." Ryan said smugly as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Oh, I know, buddy." Matt chuckled, "But you don't have to worry about them anymore." Ryan's eyes went wide as he realized what the agent meant.

"Alright, guys, let's get this guy out of here and into a bigger cage." Matt said into his earpiece. Burnie tried to contain his smirk, but the look on Ryan's face was too precious. He almost wished he could've taken a photo.

"Call the Gents, let them know what's going on. Last thing I need is for the rest of them to think they can play rebels too." Matt grumbled as two agents dragged Ryan from the room. 

"You think they're going to?"

"This is Geoff and Jack we're talking about, of course they will." Burnie hummed in agreement. "And if you think they're going to turn on us, make sure they're taken care of."

"What about Gavin?" Burnie had never seen the kid face-to-face, but he had to feel a little pity for him. To be trained up like a good pet, only to be taken from your master and yelled at by strangers –it would ruin him for life, if he had one after this, of course.

"Keep him. He's been loyal to them, he'll be loyal to us." Burnie almost mentioned Michael, but kept his mouth shut. It would only lead to more trouble if Matt found out some kid knew about the Gents' little hobby. 

Michael would be taken care of soon enough anyway, so there was no reason to worry.

\---

They waited until the sound of Geoff's footsteps trailed off into silence before heading back into the hallway.

Michael was silent, still shaken by what he'd seen and heard from Gavin. He'd made the boy tell him everything he knew and remembered, even though it wasn't much, and it really did nothing other than stoke his own fears.

The Gents were madmen, taking pleasure in the mutilation and murder of other human beings -no remorse, no guilt, no fear of getting caught.

Michael wondered if his short phone call to the police had raised any suspicions -if they had even taken his call seriously, as short as it was -but he had to believe someone was coming to help them.

His thoughts kept going back to what Gavin had said.

_I chose you because I love you, Michael._

A huge part of him wanted to tell Gavin to shut up, that he didn't love Michael after such a short time just knowing him. 

But then he thought back to his own feelings. He'd feared for Gavin's life, risking his own to protect Gavin's instead of his own -hell, he'd done it without a second thought to his own safety.

So maybe he loved Gavin back. Maybe he shouldn't have just stared silently at the other's profession of love and just said _something_ other than "Tell me what's going on."

Maybe he would say something _actually_ meaningful, if they made it out of here alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! A huge thank you to everyone who's read this! I honestly didn't think this fic was worth anything when I started it, but you guys have made it a million times better with your comments and love~ I hope you guys like the ending Char and I have planned, too.  
> Next chapter is (really) the last!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the final chapter has arrived!

“Michael found Gavin.” Jack said into his headset, eyes glued to the monitors. 

“Damn, I was hoping he’d find Ray first.” Geoff grumbled as he walked the bunker’s halls. He’d hoped to catch Michael before the kid even got to Gavin, but, of course, Geoff was not that lucky. “Ryan back yet?”

“Not yet. Should I call him again?” Jack watched as Geoff stopped his pacing.

“Yeah, why the fuck not. Tell him to get his ass home –we have work to do.” The tattooed man grumbled after a minute.

“Will d-“ Jack stopped as the emergency phone rang. “Geoff, we’re getting a call.”

“From?”

“Burnie.” Geoff nodded to the camera.

“Hey, Burns, what’s-“

_Ryan’s out of the picture._

“What? Why?” Jack watched Geoff look up to the camera again with a frown.

_He was going to rat everyone out, including Joel and I._

“Dumb son of a bitch. You get him?”

_No, Matt has him. He’s going to take care of it, but he wanted me to call you guys._

“What do you mean take care of it? What’s going on, Burns?” Jack asked, frustrated with Burnie’s secrets.

_Look, I don’t have time to explain. Matt said to call you guys and tell you to keep your asses clean or else._

“The fuck does he mean _or else_? He doesn’t seriously think we’re in on it.” Jack noticed Geoff’s frown deepen and knew his own expression matched the other’s.

 _Doesn’t fucking matter, does it? Keep your heads down and your shit together or you’ll be taken care of too, got it?_ Before Jack could respond, Burnie hung up.

“Geoff, we have a problem.”

“I’m on my way back now.” 

“What about the kids?”

“They can’t leave if we shut the power off.” Geoff groused. 

“Geoff, those doors need power to stay locked. If we cut the power-“

“Just do it. It’s dark as dicks down here anyway, they won’t be able to find their way out.” Geoff bit back quickly, ignoring his partner’s worried words as he started back towards the basement stairs. “Hit the kill switch when I’m at the stairs.”

\---

They were close –so damn close Michael could actually see sunlight streaming from around the corner- when Gavin suddenly pulled him to a stop, almost making Michael fall back with the suddenness.

“What the fuck Gavin?” Michael asked harshly. He looked from the light-filled corridor barely six feet in front of them to Gavin anxiously, to see Gavin’s face frozen in horror. 

It was almost as if he were afraid of being anywhere near that corridor and it was testing Michael’s resolve. He wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible, not worry about whatever fears Gavin was going through –but he was being selfish and cruel in those thoughts.

Gavin needed him –needed to be out of here as much as he did, and there was no way in hell Michael would leave Gavin to whatever fate the gents had in store for him.

“Gav, babe, please.” Michael whispered, taking his boyfriend’s hands in his. “We’re right there. We are literally feet away from getting out of here and away from these assholes.”

“I’ve never…Michael, I’m scared.” Gavin whimpered out shakily. He’d tried to be strong through this, even after seeing Ray’s corpse. He’d broken so many rules in such a short amount of time and the fear from that knowledge kept him on edge –mind working shadows into silhouettes of the gents as they’d made their way down the hall.

But now he was so close to actual freedom, the need for the gents’ approval outweighed his need to escape. It had been hammered into him from day one to stay near Geoff or Ryan or Jack –never leave their sides unless he absolutely had to. Even then, he’d never had to.

Michael didn’t have the name for it, but he understood something about what was going on in Gavin’s head. Stockholm…something –he wasn’t quite sure, but he knew, by the look of panic in Gavin’s eyes and the way his eyes darted around looking for something, that it was physically and mentally painful for Gavin to be away from his captors. 

“Geoff protects me…Ryan saves me…Jack stops the pain.” Gavin mumbled, voice cracking and wavering as he spoke.

“Gav, they’re not good people. They hurt innocent people and don’t feel any guilt about it.” Michael said as calmly as he could. The words didn’t seem to register with Gavin, though, as the boy seemed to recede further into his own thoughts.

Michael reached up, cupping his boyfriend’s face gently so as not to scare him and placed feather light kisses along his face.

“Babe,” He whispered as he noticed Gavin coming back into reality, “I’m here now. I’m going to protect you. I’m going to save you, and I’m going to make all the pain go away.”

“You promise?” Gavin’s eyes shot up to Michael’s face, pleading.

“I promise. With all my fucking heart, I promise to keep you safe and protected and pain-free for the rest of your life.”

\---

“Shit. Geoff?" Geoff turned around at the sound of Jack's voice, almost at the door. "We’ve got a problem.”

“What now?”

Jack sighed at the monitor. Things were complicated enough right now, and he hadn't wanted to be right. “Michael’s led them to the back entrance like I fucking said he would.”

Geoff paused for a moment. “Turn the power back on," he answered finally. "Michael’s not leaving except in a damn body bag."

\----

Michael wasn't sure where it went wrong.

The stairs were in sight, the Gents were oddly absent, and Gavin was starting to look less and less like he’d been pumped full of drugs. 

Michael pulled Gavin forward as fast as he could. Holy fucking shit, he was finally getting out of here. 

Gavin was finally safe, but what the hell would happen to him now? Maybe they'd send him home to his _real_ family, or the police would chain him up when they found Ray. Or maybe Gavin would try to run back inside the minute he got him out.

He tried not to think about it. His only job now was to get Gavin safely to the sunlight. Michael gripped Gavin's hand and was relieved when he didn't slow down. 

"Come on, babe, we're almost there. Holy shit, we're-"

_Thump._

Suddenly the lights flickered on, and Michael stopped in his tracks. 

Gavin actually smiled. He was used to this, Michael realized, being in long corridors with fluorescent lights –more used to that than the sunlight. 

Michael would hate himself later for the moment it took him to realize it. The sunlight was growing shorter and shorter, like it was being pulled away by a metallic sound.

"No," Michael mumbled. He released Gavin’s hand, running as fast as he could towards the diminishing sunlight. "NO!" 

The locks clicked just as his hands touched the cold metal of the door. The power must have closed it, he realized. It must have been ajar until the power came on, and then it closed and took the sunlight with it. The deadbolts were thick enough to break even the most advanced saw.

There was no way out.

"NO! _FUCK,_ " Michael screamed, his voice echoing through the hall. He didn't care if anyone heard him now. His body slumped to the floor and he let it, sitting against the door, head in his hands. They were dead. 

He thought of Ray's body and started to shake. 

It was over. Michael was going to end up like Ray and…

And the Gents would make sure he felt every second of it.

\----

Gavin watched as Michael slumped down in front of the door.

Gavin must have seen that door a hundred times. He'd watched the Gents open and close it at will, but never once had he wanted to open it himself. Why would he? He'd never wanted to be away from them - not until Michael. 

Every time he'd seen Michael his whole world had lit up, like memories were coming back. That was something he'd never had with the Gents. The Gents said they loved Gavin, but now they were the ones making Michael so sad.

His brain was still fuzzy, but his thoughts were getting clearer. 

They were all he knew, Gavin realized with a flip of his stomach. But now he knew Michael. He thought about what Michael had said. 

Michael promised to keep him safe, but the Gents stopped him.

The Gents had chained Gavin up, made him thirsty, made his body heavy and his brain clouded. They hadn't kept him safe and they hadn’t protected him.

They didn't care if he was safe - but Michael did. Michael had tried to save him, rescue him, got in trouble to do it. 

Maybe that's what love was. 

Slowly, he knelt down in front of Michael and placed a hand on his arm, smiling as Michael looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Gavin knew, as he watched Michael’s sad gaze soften, that this pain in his chest was love.

"Michael," he started, only a slight slur left in his speech. He searched for the words and found them. "I promise to-to keep you safe for the rest of your life."

Michael smiled a half smile and looked away. "Yeah. Good luck to both of us with that, right?"

Memories came flooding back of the door covered in dust and cobwebs. He’d come across it once while playing hide-and-seek with Jack and remembered how angry Geoff was at Jack for letting him see it.

He’d been curious about it for the longest time before his thoughts were completely taken over by the need for the gents’ approval.

Gavin looked down the corridor. He was told never to tell, but now he had Michael, it didn't mean a thing. Michael placed his hand over his, and he looked back. "Gav? What is it, is someone coming?" Michael scrambled to stand, but Gavin moved in front of him.

"I know another way out."

“A-another way out?”

“One that’s not on the maps.” Gavin said confidently. Michael stared up at him, unsure if he should trust Gavin’s memory, but took Gavin’s extended hand and let the boy hoist him up. Their fingers intertwined and suddenly he felt as though he could breathe again.

This was Gavin’s territory, this was his home –and if he knew a new way out, Michael would trust him.

Gavin led Michael through the hall, seemingly knowing where he was going by counting his steps. There was no reason to doubt Gavin knew this place inside-out, as it seemed he could do it with his eyes closed –but Michael couldn't help but fear for his life at this point, his bravery shattered the moment he realized the back door wasn't going to open now the power had been restored.

But Gavin looked determined and that alone stopped Michael from breaking down right then and there. 

He could hear Gavin counting - _65, 66, 67, right, 69, 70_ \- as he pulled Michael behind him, and it calmed him slightly. They were royally fucked, but as long as he and Gavin didn't get separated, they would make it out.

\---

Michael had zoned out somewhere after ninety-five –content to just let Gavin pull him along their way-, only to come back into reality when he noticed Gavin wasn’t counting his steps anymore.

The panic set in once more as he realized exactly why Gavin had stopped dead in his tracks.

There, leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face, was Geoff.

“Well, hello, kids.” He chuckled darkly, “Never thought I’d see you two in this neck of the woods.” Michael couldn’t find his voice to retort, only able to stare fearfully at the tattooed man in front of them.

“G-Geoff, please. Let us go.” Gavin pleaded. Geoff’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of their only passage to freedom.

"Gavin come here. Now." Geoff ordered. Michael tightened his grip on Gavin's hand as the boy took a step forward.

Geoff’s posture went from playful and relaxed to stiff and demanding and Gavin couldn’t help the slight shiver of fear that crept up his spine.

"What the fuck did I just say? _Come_." Geoff ordered again. Michael seethed. Where did this asshole get off ordering Gavin around like some yet-to-be house broken pup?

"Stay right here, Gav. I'll protect you." Michael said sternly, glare locked on to Geoff.

"To the count of three, then." Geoff smirked, "One...two..."

Gavin was out of Michael's grip before Michael could process what was happening.

"I liked you, kid, I really did. Thought of making you an official member of this family, too." Geoff said, insufferable grin plastered on his face as Gavin secured himself to his side.

"Fuck your family." Michael spat angrily.

"Oh, but you did.” Geoff chuckled. “Y'see Michael, Gavin's mine. When you fucked him, you stole what was mine."

"So what, you're telling me I should've fucking asked you first? He's not your-"

"See, if you would've asked me first, I would've had Ryan skin you on the spot. So, instead, I'm going to have to treat you like all our other _guests_."

Michael felt his heart leap into his throat, hammering hard enough he could feel his body shaking with each beat.

"But now, _punishment_ is the only way to go." Geoff held a knife out in front of Gavin, and Gavin instantly knew what the elder man wanted him to do with it.

He felt something snap. Like a dam breaking, Gavin’s fear gave way to anger and betrayal.

Geoff had always told him he was his baby boy, that his happiness came before Geoff’s or Ryan’s or Jack’s –and Michael made him happy. So why? Why would Geoff want him to kill the only thing that made him happy?

Gavin’s thoughts flashed back to every smile and laugh he’d shared with Michael –all the times Michael had taken away that ingrained fear Gavin always carried around.

He thought of every moment his heart fluttered and his stomach flipped at the sight of Michael’s smile and every breath he had unconsciously held while in the boy’s presence.

Michael had promised to protect him, to keep him safe –and he’d succeeded up until now. He’d rescued Gavin and led them to where he thought they could get out. When the gents had promised him safety, he knew there would be pain.

Now, it was Gavin’s turn to protect Michael. He would succeed.

Gavin took the offered knife and gripped it tightly in front of him, hands shaking as he thought of what Geoff was asking him to do.

“And the best punishment I can think of is-“ Geoff stopped, grin suddenly dropping into a wince of pain.

Michael watched, confused as Gavin stared straight up at the tattooed man, whole body shaking.

The light _tap, tap, tap_ on the tiled floor made Michael look down.

There, staining dirty floor in thick, dark rivets was blood.

“I’m sorry, Geoff, I’m sorry.” Gavin hiccupped as he moved away from his guardian. “But I c-can’t let you take Michael away from me.” 

Michael couldn’t move as he watched Gavin lower Geoff to the red-stained floor with quiet, whispered apologies.

\---

Michael looked up, startled as the sound of heavy boots pounded down the hall and they were surrounded by flashlights and guns as a steady stream of SWAT poured down the hall, screaming at them to get down on the floor. 

Michael guessed it was the sight of a sobbing and bloody teen holding the lifeless corpse of none-other than Geoffrey Ramsey that stopped them from shooting them on sight –but he couldn’t be bothered to think about anything other than _we’re safe! We’re finally fucking safe!_

“Stand down, men!” Someone called from the back of the rush. A man made his way through the crowd, stopping in front of the two. “I’m Agent Hullum, you two part of Ramsey’s group?”

“N-no, sir.” Michael answered quickly. The man stared at them for a moment before nodding.

“Don’t worry, kids, you’re safe now. My men will take you-“

“Wait! What about Jack? A-and Ryan? They’re still out there.” Michael said in a panic.

“We caught Jack standing guard out front, and James has already been taken to a high-security prison up north. It’s over kid.” Agent Hullum said before turning to the other officers to give them orders to check and secure the rooms.

_It’s over…_

Michael looked over to Gavin, still seated on the floor with Geoff’s head cradled in his arms. What would they do with him now that it was over?

Was his family still looking for him, or had they been one of the Gents’ many victims?

He kneeled down next to Gavin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gavin jumped, but the panic left him as soon as he saw Michael beside him.

“It’s over, Gavvy. You’re safe, just like I said you’d be.” Gavin’s smile was small, but it was something. He gently placed Geoff’s head onto the ground and allowed Michael to help him stand, intertwining their fingers as soon as he was standing.

“Safe…” Gavin whispered as Michael squeezed his hand. Michael pulled him away from Geoff, eager to get as far as he could from the body, when something suddenly occurred to him.

“Sir?” He called to the agent.

“Yes?” Suddenly, Michael didn’t want to ask, scared of any answer the agent would give him -scared of the thought that, maybe, Gavin would no longer be a part of his life after this. But with Gavin’s hand in his, his heartbeat steady thumping against his palm, Michael found his courage to ask.

“What’s going to happen to us now?”

**===Epilogue===**

Gavin's trial had only lasted two weeks before he was released on a technicality. He'd been deemed unfit to live alone -which was fine by Michael, as he didn't want to leave Gavin's side for longer than necessary.

They'd used Gavin for information about the Gents and their activities and, at first, Gavin wouldn't cooperate, a part of him was still loyal to the Gents -even siding with Jack during interrogation. 

Honestly, Michael could say he wasn’t surprised Gavin had tried to take Jack’s side. A part of Gavin was still loyal to them –or, at least, Jack- and Michael knew he’d been brought up with the reminder that the world was a dangerous place without his three captors.

Gavin eventually relented with no small thanks to a violent outburst from Ryan stating, _“I should have killed you first!”_. Michael remembered the shocked, despairing look on Gavin’s face when those words left Ryan’s mouth and as Jack merely nodded solemnly in agreement. 

Ray's family wanted Gavin convicted, to have the same death penalty fate as the remaining two Gents. The judge kindly and calmly explained to them what exactly Stockholm Syndrome was, and what it could lead people to do -though Michael wasn't too happy when the explanation included the word insanity.

Jack and Ryan were charged with two hundred and thirty-four counts of manslaughter along with half a dozen other things –none of which the two rebutted. They’d already been caught, Jack admitted, there was no reason to deny anything.

Michael had wanted to tell the court about Burnie and Joel during his testimony, but Agent Hullum had specifically warned him not to.

 _Burns and Heyman’s involvement is a matter the FBI will handle._ He’d told Michael before the trial, _Clearly the police can’t be trusted around here._

Michael agreed, but only because it eased Gavin’s mind to know the FBI would take better care of them than any law system could –and Michael wasn’t about to argue about something that caused Gavin to breathe easier at night.

The courts had concluded that, as long as Gavin attended extensive therapy, he and Michael could continue to live in peace. They’d warned them, though, that if he ever skipped a day of therapy without good reason, Gavin would be placed in a mental facility until he was better.

Michael didn’t argue that either. He would do anything to make sure Gavin was safe and happy and protected –even if he had sit through hours of Gavin’s sobbing as he recounted everything he’d been through. It was better than losing him altogether.

Along with the therapy, they were put into the Witness Protection program – _for your own safety_ the judge had claimed. Michael feared they knew something he and Gavin didn’t, that there were people out there that were with the Gents and that they would come for them.

Even with those doubts, Michael promised Gavin again and again that the Gents were finished, and that there was no one else out there that could hurt them.

The days after the trial were filled with domestic idiocy. Michael would wake up first, spending the time until Gavin woke up making breakfast in their newly purchased two-story house. Gavin usually woke up an hour later to the smell of whatever Michael had cooked.

Michael had been scared at first –going into a routine, having to make sure Gavin got to his appointments, keeping his short fuse in check –it was all a little much, but worth it in the long run.

And, sure, Michael missed his dad –who had had to take a new name and had chosen to move to the other side of the US, back to New Jersey- but he was happy.

Gavin’s panic attacks slowly started diminishing, he ate and slept more, and he’d even stopped hiding when he was scared –choosing instead to cling to Michael when anything frightened him.

The best part, though. Gavin was starting to smile and laugh –a squawking, high laugh, but a laugh none-the-less.

He was getting better.

They were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I honestly never thought this fic would get this much attention from anyone. I mean, when I first started this, it was going to be a one-shot where everyone died, but it's turned into over 20K words in only a matter of months thanks to the best beta/co-writer in the world thegoodgirl (universe93 on tumblr) who helped me so much with the final chapters!  
> The Geoff/Gavin and Geoff/Michael/Gavin alternate endings will be out randomly, as neither were really prevalent to the main story-line, I haven't done much of any writing on them yet.  
> Thank you guys again for the amount of kudos and comments and views on my pride and joy! The hours of writer's block I got because of this fic were well worth it.


	15. Alternate Ending -Geovin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-telling of the final chapter with a Geoff/Gavin twist~ It will skip around, though, mostly because it would've gotten very tedious to re-write the entire last chapter to fit around the changes. A huge fuckin' thanks to thegoodgirl(universe93 on tumblr) for the great amount of help she gave me on this chapter and for fixing up the smut I wrote while in a permanent state of cringing.

It was all part of the plan.

Gavin sat back against the cold wall and tried to gather his thoughts. It was hard with the drugs in his system. They were far more potent than Geoff had told him. It made it hard for him to hold onto a thought, to the plans he needed to know. He clunked his head back against the wall and tried to focus. It made the chain around his leg jangle. 

When Michael found him - and he would - he needed to get the tool, and lead him to the sunshine. Geoff could take it from there. 

Even that much was hard to keep in his mind, the drugs making his head swim. Michael had to be close now. Maybe that was just his body talking. 

He was shaking, sweating, and thirsty, but it was all part of the plan. Everything he’d done had been part of the plan, and this was the grand finale. All he had to do was follow the rules, and everything would fall into line behind him.

He heard the familiar recorded noise play down the corridor. _All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel…_ That was his queue. He made sure to pull his legs close to his body, letting his muscles twitch and shake as much as they wanted. Now all he had to do was get Michael in the room. He cleared his throat. “M-Michael?”

Geoff would be so proud.

\---

Within minutes, the plan had started perfectly. Michael had stumbled in the room and Gavin made sure to whimper some half-truths about people watching them in the hall. When he found the light, Michael looked _horrified_ -clearly Gavin looked as bad he felt. It was satisfying to see all the color drain from Michael’s face at what the Gents had “done” to Gavin. It almost made him laugh. Michael had no idea they were actually doing it all to him.

Gavin knew the next part of the plan was getting Michael out of the room, but he couldn’t concentrate. He was so thirsty he couldn’t think of anything else. 

By some miracle, Michael got the chains off himself. Gavin pretended to lean on him as they made it to the sink. The water tasted sweeter than chocolate, and he was annoyed at Geoff for giving him enough drugs to make him this thirsty. 

But it was part of the plan. 

It was all part of the plan - even Michael waging a staring match with the painted-over map on the back of the door.

Even the knife hidden under the sink. 

He had to remove it carefully, keeping his eyes on the other boy to make sure he didn't turn around before Gavin stored it in his pocket. Michael was already mumbling, tracing the path to the sunlight. 

Gavin gulped some more water for good measure, and the details became clearer in his mind. He had the plan, had the tool, and soon, the sunshine. 

Now all that was left was to play his part.

\---

Michael decided to wait a few minutes before they left the room.

That was doubly fine with Gavin. Geoff had obviously given him too much of the drug, and he did feel a little shaky. It seemed like a good time to work in the detour. It wasn’t something he had to do, but he knew it would give Michael a scare - just what he deserved. After all, Michael needed to be taken care of. He should see what he had coming to him. 

“Cell six…cell six…” He even impressed himself with how desperate he sounded. He let Michael try and soothe him with empty promises as they got to their feet. Soon they were ducking behind gurneys and hiding behind open doors as Michael lead them to whatever freedom he wanted to find. Gavin waited for Geoff’s cue. One, two, three…

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Michael looked like he was about to scream. The cue acted as a time card for how far they should be down the corridor. 

Luckily Michael moved quickly. They were already outside cell six, and Michael moved to hide in it at the sound. 

“Not in there, Michael!” Gavin squeaked. Yes in there, Michael, he thought, and tried not to grin. Get inside and see what I did to him. What Geoff does to anyone who breaks the rules.

“Why not?”

“Cell six…” He added a shake, a dart of the eyes..

“Gav, what’s in cell six?” 

“I didn’t mean to do it, Michael.” Yes he did. He’d practised it, and that room was his final exam. He’d been perfect, artful, and he was proud to show off his handiwork. “They made me…” He gripped Michael’s hand tighter, tried to crush it with his fingers. Sadly, he couldn’t. Pity.

In one movement, Michael yanked open the door. His whole face went pale as he walked up to the corpse, choking out questions Gavin answered with lies. Michael probably thought it was a punishment. But no- Ray was Gavin’s _reward_. 

Michael turned and looked at Gavin in horror, like he was a monster in the dark.

Gavin had never felt more proud. 

The feeling stayed with him, growing in his chest, as they crept down the hallway to the light. He gave the perfect rehearsed responses to Michael’s pleas, and he knew Michael was sure they’d make it out. Everything was going perfectly.

Until the sunlight disappeared.

\---

Memories came flooding back as the door clicked shut.

He'd run away from home after a fight with his parents. He couldn't remember exactly why, but he remembered a fight -a big one, with screaming and curses and his father calling him a stupid brat while his mother cried for them to stop. 

He'd run out of the house then, deciding he was better off roaming the streets of the unfamiliar town than in his own home.

He'd met Geoff that day. The man was sitting in the park, watching the families play together with an intense look of concentration on his face. Gavin had sat down next to him and struck up a conversation. 

He didn't know why he did -maybe it was to get back at his parents with their strict rule of _don't talk to strangers_ , or maybe it was because he needed to vent. 

Whatever it was, it led to Geoff offering a place to stay and a shoulder to cry on until it all blew over.

But it never blew over.

Geoff told him about the phone calls, about how his parents didn't care he was gone and how happy they were he was out of their life. At first, Gavin couldn't believe it -but then everything started to make sense. The strict rules, the horrible punishments, the screaming and name-calling -they really hadn't loved him.

But Geoff took care of him, protected him. And when he'd introduced him to Ryan and Jack, they'd taken care of and protected him too.

He was happy and safe and loved for the first time since he'd moved to America it felt like.

And Michael was going to ruin that.

Gavin looked up to the camera he knew was there and tapped his cheek with his index finger, mimicking what he'd seen the gents do time and time again, knowing the infrared could pick out his every movement. 

One guest, ready for care.

\---

"Hey, Geoff." Jack called. Geoff got up from his seat and walked over to the cameras.

"Well I'll be damned," He laughed, "that little punk has learned."

"We've gotta get this kid a puppy or something after this."

"We'll talk about it." Geoff grumbled. "I'm going down there, I need you to keep an eye on the doors in case Michael's call to the cops actually got them into action or some shit."

"It'd be a long-shot if it did." 

"Long-shot or no, we don't know what Ryan told them and we can't trust Matt and Burnie to keep us under wraps anymore. Those dickheads are probably already calling in the SWAT."

\---

"Gavin come here." Geoff ordered. Michael tightened his grip on Gavin's hand as the boy took a step forward.

Geoff narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck did I just say? Come." Geoff ordered again. Michael seethed. Where did this asshole get off ordering Gavin around like some yet-to-be house broken pup?

"Stay right here, Gav. I'll protect you." Michael said sternly, glare locked on to Geoff.

Gavin was out of Michael's grip before Michael could process what was happening, a deep, rumbling chuckle making its way out of him as he strode over to Geoff.

"I liked you, kid, I really did. Thought of making you an official member of this family, too." Geoff said, insufferable grin plastered on his face as Gavin secured himself to his side.

"Fuck your family." Michael spat angrily. Gavin had betrayed him, led him to his own death, Michael realized bitterly. Why hadn’t he trusted his instincts? Why had he let himself be trapped here?

Fuck, Gavin didn’t love him. Gavin was just as crazy as they were.

"Oh, but you did.” Geoff chuckled. “Y'see Michael, Gavin's mine. When you fucked him, you stole what was mine."

"So what, you're telling me I should've fucking asked you first? He's not your-"

"See, if you would've asked me first, I would've had Ryan skin you on the spot. So, instead, I'm going to have to treat you like all our other guests."

Michael felt his heart leap into his throat, hammering hard enough he could feel his body shaking with each beat.

"Now, punishment is the only way to go."

Gavin’s smirk grew into a wild, half-crazy smile that sent shivers down Michael’s spine.

“And the best punishment I can think of,” Geoff said lazily, “is letting my baby boy tear your heart out.”

Michael watched Gavin pull something out of his pocket, mind instantly going into defensive mode.

Before he could even blink, Gavin was on him, driving the knife deep into his sternum, shoving it roughly past his flesh.

“Gav…” He choked out, “Please d-don’t let him…” Michael took a ragged breath, the taste of copper making him choke, “don’t let him con-control you, boi.”

“Control me? Silly Michael, Geoff doesn’t control me. He helps me. He protects me. He loves me.”

Michael felt something pop in his chest, something important he was sure. His mind went blank –no life flashing before his eyes, no quiet, whispered I love you’s against his ear or cheek as Gavin drove him to the floor with his body weight.

He almost wished Gavin would say something meaningful. Maybe an _I’m sorry_ or _I didn’t want to_. Wished he’d say _something_. Instead, Gavin stood up proudly, a small, smug grin plastered on his face as he watched Michael slowly die.

“It’s a shame.” Geoff grumbled from behind Gavin. “You would’ve made an excellent addition to the family.”

“Too loud, too angry. He wouldn’t have lasted very long in your hands.” Gavin mumbled absently.

“Gav, look at me.” Geoff ordered softly. Gavin obeyed and looked up at Geoff’s smiling face. 

“You did good and I’m so damn proud of you. But there’s one more thing we have to do, remember?”

Gavin nodded and took the earpiece from Geoff.

“Jack!” He yelled, feining panic, “Jack, do you hear me? Geoff’s hurt, we need your help, please Jack!”

A second later, he heard Jack’s voice.

_I’m coming, what’s wrong?_

“Michael stabbed him, hurry!” He was greeted with silence, taking it to mean Jack was on his way in a panicked rush. He felt the earpiece leave his ear and turned back to Geoff with a small smile.

“Are you ready?” Geoff asked, smile growing. There was a look of worry in his eyes, though, and it did nothing to deter Gavin from his goal.

“Yes. I won’t let Jack separate us.”

“Good. Remember what I taught you?”

“Go straight for the throat.”

“Good boy.”

===

Epilogue

===

Geoff felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest as he stared expectantly at Gavin. He smirked before slowly closing the gap between them to run his hands over Gavin’s sides and back to playfully grip his rear. 

He’d tried to pretend he hadn’t wanted this. It was useless, especially when Gavin had been so good, followed every instruction to the letter. 

It was clear Gavin had wanted it too.

Jack’s blood coated them both, still bright red and fresh in the dim lighting of their bedroom. 

He exhaled, feeling Geoff’s urgency through their combined stuttered breaths and the bulge resting against him. This was why he’d been so good, so Geoff would be proud of him. Just like he was now.

Geoff traced the curve of Gavin’s neck with his lips and Gavin couldn’t help but drop his head back against the wall. 

He felt it right down to his bones, the way the elder man planted tender kisses and soft bites along his collarbone and throat. It made him shiver, now that it was just them, that the problem was finally gone. 

He tilted his head, Geoff grazing his lips as he worked his way slowly back up. Geoff smiled lazily, sliding a hand across Gavin’s waist as he leaned in for another kiss. Then, as if a switch was turned, Gavin’s hands were fervently gripping his hair as Geoff began to almost roughly cup him through his pants. No reason to hesitate anymore.

The initially tender kisses became frantic and they had to almost gasp for air. It was perfect, Gavin thought, the way Geoff crushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists above him and breaking his moan. 

Rough was what he was used to, what was safe. He thought Michael was rough, but this was so much hungrier, something deeper that sent his blood rushing. 

He knew Geoff felt it too. 

He pushed himself closer, nearly rutting against Gavin as he arched his back, desperate for more contact. He trapped Gavin’s wrists with one hand and came down to grip his neck – his touch threatening at first, but then gentle. Like a thank you for all Gavin had sacrificed.

They took a few moments to catch their breath before Geoff threw him onto the bed, a breathy laugh escaping as he undid Gavin’s pants. 

This was the real thank you, the one he knew Gavin wanted. 

He straddled Gavin to lick the exposed skin of his stomach and hear the short, wanton noises he could produce from the simple act. He began teasing a trail down, and Gavin couldn’t keep in a shaky, expectant breath of anticipation. 

Why had they waited so long for this? So much time they’d wasted on Michael when this was theirs all along.

Gavin’s excitement only got worse as a breath of warm air breezed by the hem of his undone pants. 

Gavin felt himself shiver as Geoff slowly slid them down over his hips, the exposure doing nothing but making it worse. God, Gavin wouldn’t last long. He wanted to, wanted to live off this - but he knew Geoff wouldn’t let him. 

He knew it when Geoff ducked down with a shrewd grin, his beard grazing past a sensitive spot and making Gavin moan as his mouth and tongue followed. 

The bliss steadily gained momentum until he was shuddering and gasping in pleasure, suddenly gripping Geoff’s hair and driving Geoff against him. His brain was about to short circuit with arousal, and he realized just how long he’d been thinking of this. How everything he’d ever done had lead back to Geoff.

“Oh, fuck, Geoff…” he whimpered. He wanted more, but of course the feverish pressure was removed, and once again they were a tangle of lips, limbs and tongues. Geoff had perfected torture, but this was a new kind. 

Gavin groaned in frustration and rolled on top of Geoff instead, sitting right where Geoff wanted him. He smirked cunningly as he slipped off Geoff’s shirt to kiss his way across his chest. 

Gavin stopped suddenly as he thought of it. The perfect way to torture Geoff right back, just for a second. 

He ignored Geoff’s hungry growl and retrieved an item from the nightstand next to them. He pinned Geoff’s arms above him and took a second to get him in position, giving a snicker as a soft chink sounded. 

“You’re mine now,” Gavin growled as he tossed the handcuff key to the bottom of the bed. He slipped down, undoing Geoff’s pants and pulling them off roughly, too absorbed with everything else to worry about manhandling. 

He never looked away from Geoff as he took him into his mouth, sucking fervently, sending a spasm up the man’s spine and making his voice crack marvelously. 

“Oh Jesus...” Geoff stuttered out. Shit, Gavin was perfect - in every fucking way. He felt a tension in his skull, urging him to release, but suddenly Gavin’s lips disappeared. 

Gavin grabbed something from the nightstand and Geoff took a deep breath to prepare himself. Sure enough, he heard the familiar sounds of what he kept in the drawer. 

The tension had become unbearable, and it only got worse when Gavin stroked him roughly and lowered himself down, guiding him inside.

Geoff watched in mounting pleasure as Gavin’s eyes closed and he bit his lip. Gavin felt incredible, all of it sending Geoff’s brain to breaking point. He groaned, arms thrashing forward quickly before he remembered the handcuffs, and it turned into a growl of frustration. He couldn’t hold onto a thought. 

All he could think of was Gavin, Gavin, Gavin. He must have done something right to deserve this torturous perfection.

Gavin’s eyes opened as if just remembering the handcuffs as well. Geoff looked amazing like this, controlled and at his mercy, but they both needed more now. 

To Geoff’s ultimate relief, he once again heard the soft chink as the handcuffs were released and tossed to the floor. He pushed himself up and grabbed Gavin with his free hands. 

He kissed Gavin passionately, feeling his skin, before thrusting just as roughly as Gavin was riding him. He could tell they were both close, from the sounds Gavin was making, from how amazing it felt. Not a word even needed to be said, so he pulled him into a rough kiss.

Geoff let out a growl between their lips before turning to bite down onto Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin shifted down and he was gone, groaning into Gavin’s shoulder, the world almost going dark. 

It felt like he couldn’t stop coming inside him, and he fell back against the pillows, all his breath gone. Still, he had enough energy to wrap his hand around Gavin, still moaning on top of him.

“Geoff…” Gavin whined, and he knew what Gavin was saying. A few strokes and Gavin was coming with a yell on Geoff’s chest, just as long and hard as Geoff had. 

Geoff knew every decision he’d made with Gavin had been the right one if it lead them here. Gavin knew his place, knew they could only rely on each other. 

Even when an outsider had tried to break him, he’d stayed true to him. No matter what else he’d done, that was all that mattered.

Geoff cleaned up and pulled Gavin into a kiss, contented and worn out. Another moment and Gavin pulled himself off the worn-out man and curled up against him. With a sigh, Geoff kissed Gavin’s flushed face, drawing patterns onto his sweaty skin.

“I love you,” Geoff whispered against his hair. He knew it was the truth. Gavin smiled, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Geoff.” 

Tomorrow, they would find a new home and start a new empire of blood and torture. For now, they stayed curled up until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it met expectations! The Geoff/Michael/Gavin Alternate Ending will be out randomly -sorry if it takes a while, again, I'm not too good with smut and a lot of people wanted smut in it.


	16. Alternate Ending -Geoff/Michael/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly sorry this took so long to get out. There will be more added to this (and by 'more', I mean smut) so that'll be added to this chapter at a later time~

Michael wakes up in agonizing pain, unable to stop the whimpers and sobs he’s unconsciously letting out.

His back is on fire, his lungs pinch, his abdomen filled with a metallic, buzzing sting that he swears he can hear – but he can’t scream. No matter how much he wants to, he can’t force anything above a whimper.

“Not even a scream?” A voice says from somewhere above him. Michael tries, but fails, to move his head. The pain is too much, he realizes. He’s paralyzed from it, every inch of him filled with static and agony. “A brave boy like you just needs a little incentive, huh?”

He feels his right hand lift, but only numbly. His nerves are ruined so badly he can’t even feel whoever or whatever is keeping it up. All the feeling rushes back, however, when something cuts through his pinky finger, severing it completely in one snip.

He can finally scream then, his voice hoarse and cracking. Someone’s laughing, barely audible over his deafening shrieks. 

He doesn’t pass out until he sees the gardening shears hovering over his face, his disconnected finger hanging by tendrils.

===

Michael screams and curses and threatens them that night. He holds his still bleeding hand against his chest, but Geoff laughs him off. Gavin ignores him, choosing instead to bring him a plate of food and a plastic cup full of ice. There’s a bag over his shoulder with a red plus on it, and Michael realizes it’s a first aid bag. 

The bastards are cutting him up only to sew him back together.

He wants to fight Gavin off, stop him from stemming the flow of blood caused by his missing digit, but he’s too weak. All he can manage is an angry growl and a twist of his torso to keep the teen away.

Maybe if he struggles enough they’ll let him bleed out – let him die. But Gavin’s stronger than he is right now, and easily pulls Michael’s hand toward him. By the time Michael’s recovered enough strength to fight back, his hand is already cleaned and bandaged and still stinging from the alcohol Gavin had poured on it.

Geoff keeps watch at the door like some sort of demented sentinel, making sure Michael doesn’t do anything stupid. Gavin stands up without a word and walks away.

Michael can’t help himself. He grabs the plate of food and throws it at the closing door, watching in amusement as the mashed potatoes splatter over Gavin through the gap. The teen squeals, causing Geoff to turn back to Michael, fire and brimstone burning in his eyes.

“That wasn’t very nice, Michael,” Geoff growls. “Gavin made that just for you, and that’s how you repay him?”

Michael’s amusement is short lived as Geoff stalks back into the room with clenched fists.

===

That night, Michael falls asleep to the feeling of fire in his broken hands. 

It only takes that one night for Michael to learn not to throw things he’s been given. It would be nearly a month before he can bend his fingers again.

The next day, he’s back on that table, teeth clenched in anticipation more than fear. Geoff hovers over him with a scalpel, ready to dig in, to make Michael scream.

But then there’s a low hum and Michael feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. His broken fingers reach for it, but it hurts too much to move anything.

“Looks like Gav forgot to take that away from you,” Geoff chuckles. “Let’s see who’s on the caller ID, shall we?”

Michael feels Geoff digging around in his pockets, feels the phone slide out. He watches as Geoff opens it.

“Oh, it’s your dad! How lucky.”

Michael doesn’t know whether he wants to kill the man above him or himself. His phone was in his pocket the whole time and he never thought to-

“Hello, Mr. Jones,” Geoff answers sweetly. “Michael would’ve answered, but he’s a bit indisposed at the moment. Ah, nothing too serious, Gavin busted a plate and Michael got a piece stuck in his foot. Got Gav helpin’ him out right now, actually.”

Michael felt panic immediately well up inside his chest. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping it would get his dad’s attention.

“Sorry about that, you broke up, say that again?” Geoff cheerily said into the phone. “Yeah, I’ll have him back as soon as we get that foot wrapped up. I’ll tell him, Mr. Jones, g’bye!”

“Your dad says he loves you, Michael, and he hopes you’re having fun.” Geoff giggles as he ends the call. “Boy, if he only knew the half of it, huh?”

Geoff’s features darken suddenly, making Michael flinch.

“Now, about your little outburst,” the man sneers, “do you know what happens to dogs when they bark too much?” Michael shakes his head, already afraid of the answer. “They get their vocal cords snipped so all they can do is whisper. What a coincidence.”

Before Michael can think about Geoff’s words, the scalpel is in his throat, digging away at flesh and muscle.

He wakes up three hours later, unable to say anything as Gavin tends to his bandages.

===

Every day for months on end, Michael wakes up on that hard, metal table. A drug-induced haze makes him weak, and it’s hard to do anything but scream and beg and cry. After a while he becomes numb to most of it. The shallow cuts are now nothing more than a sting, the burns nothing more than a bite. 

It takes more and more to make him scream, but Geoff doesn’t remove any more fingers, doesn’t touch his toes or face. Gavin asked him not to, Geoff says, and what Gavin wants, Gavin gets.

He stops begging because he knows it won’t work on Geoff. It just fuels his desire to hurt. 

"I bet you want to know why we're doing this." Geoff says out of the blue, "It's because you're broken, and I don't let Gavin touch broken things." Something in Michael _snaps_.

Maybe he _is_ broken.

Every night, when Gavin walks out of the room, he tells Michael the same thing. He loves him, but Michael’s not allowed to love him back because he’s _broken_.

All these months of torture and pain and agony – it would explain it. He’s broken, and Geoff’s just trying to _fix_ him. It all comes together in his mind as his memories become scrambled, becoming more like dreams than anything concrete. 

Everything becomes a pattern after that. A numb routine that Michael easily falls into because it gives him something to hold on to in the end.

Wake up, pain, Gavin, pain, sleep, wake up, Gavin.

It’s all a pattern that leads to Gavin sneaking ice cream or books or even a TV into his cell. It leads to Gavin kissing every bruise and scar until Michael stops crying.

It leads to less pain after a while, because Michael has proven he’s loyal to Gavin and Geoff.

He forgets his old life – his father, his job, his school, his friends – as his new life takes shape. 

Geoff fixes him, takes out the parts that are broken and sometimes parts that aren’t, leaving him with only one lung and kidney. Sometimes Michael can’t think through the pain, sometimes he can. More often than not, he’s left breathless and panicking as he tries to pull a lungful of air that he never fully gets.

Gavin heals him, protects him when Geoff’s work is getting to him, when the man gets too intent on finding and fixing Michael’s flaws. He helps him through his confusing memories.

Lately, Michael’s dreams have been filled with death and blood and the face of a boy he can’t really remember. He finds comfort in Gavin’s arms and, after a while, Geoff’s arms too.

At first, he was hesitant, even fearful, but now he can’t remember why.

He remembers kicking and screaming and pleading for… _something_ , but it’s a memory that doesn’t feel real enough. More like a bad dream caused by a horror movie, or maybe something he _saw_ in a horror movie. 

Gavin tells him none of it is real, that he’s safe as long as he doesn’t think about those horrible things.

And Michael feels safe because he is safe. He’s safe from that familiar looking man that comes to the house almost every day, who screams questions about his son at Geoff while Michael and Gavin hide downstairs. Gavin says the man wants to take Michael away because he doesn’t like Geoff and Gavin.

Michael believes him because the stranger scares him. The stranger’s threats scare Gavin and that scares him too. It also makes him angry, but he can’t be angry because anger leads to pain. Michael is only allowed to be angry when he’s protecting them from strangers that come into their home uninvited.

There is always pain, but Gavin says that’s the way it has to be. Michael is broken and Geoff just wants him to be better. To be fixed.

He doesn’t understand why or how he’s broken, but Geoff says he is and so he must believe him. Geoff is fixing him. Taking out those bits and pieces that are broken or fragile and making him better.

But Michael believes him because Gavin heals him, protects him – because he loves Gavin with all his heart. He wants to be fixed so Gavin will love him too.

Geoff is fixing him, and all Michael has to do is be patient. Be loyal. Be silent.

He will follow Geoff’s instructions because Michael loves Gavin and Gavin loves Geoff. That must mean Michael also loves Geoff.

Geoff fixes him because he loves him.

Gavin heals him because he loves him.

Michael believes them, follows them, listens to them – because he‘s in love.

And he will allow himself to be fixed so they can love him too.


End file.
